Daughter of Zeus
by Crazypony4
Summary: This is a story about a girl who is a daughter of Zeus and granddaughter of a primordial god. It's about her life as a demigod and meeting her half-siblings Jason Grace and Thalia Grace. Old characters are returning to this story. Sadly, this is the last book of The Daughters of the Big Three series. So, I hope you enjoyed this book,
1. 1

This is my third fan fiction.

This is the final book of the Daughters of the big three. If you didn't read the first and second books, then read them before you read the last one.

I hope you enjoy this book as you did with the others.

Actually, I don't know if you're going to like it or not.

Isabella and Olivia is going to come back in this story

Please give me feedback

Thank you and goodbye

I do not own anything of the percy jackson series


	2. 2

First Name: Sasha

Last Name: Sphinx

Date of Birth: February 3,1998

Hobbies: Skateboarding and listening to music

Personality:

Inside: Insecure and Introverted

Outside: Strong and Fearless

Fears: Thunder

Half-Siblings: Thalia Grace and Jason Grace

Mother: Morgan Sphinx

Godly parent: Zeus

Grandfather: ? (It's a mystery)

Age: 15

Country: Tallahassee, Florida


	3. 3

Congratulations, you read about my two best friends Olivia Jackson and Isabella Rose life as a demigod and daughter of the big three. Well, you'll get to read my miserable life as the daughter of Zeus. Yeah right. I'm not happy about being the daughter of Zeus. Since my father is a womanizer who loves to see different women every day, get them pregnant, and ditch them to raise the children on their own. When he has a godly wife named Hera? I'm surprised Hera dealt with him for this long as she should just divorce him already.

Anyways, I'm Sasha Sphinx the daughter of Zeus (which I really hate) and the granddaughter of Uranus. I'm friends with Olivia Jackson and Isabella Rose. I'm currently 15 years old and I go to Western High School in Florida for my sophomore year. I live with my mother who is drunk.

First of all, Zeus made my mother drunk by dumping her which cause her to be heartbroken and she drinks to only take the pain away. Second of all, her life was perfectly fine before that sorry little excuse of my father became her soulmate.

I'd rather die than be his daughter. You might notice this, but I'm suicidal. I want to die so badly but I can't because my mother would do something and it will be all my fault.

So, what was I saying before I got distracted into talking smack about my father? Oh yeah, I guess you are probably wondering 'How are you the Granddaughter of Uranus' and 'How were you friends with Olivia and Isabella ?'. Relax, All would be revealed soon about my life, my two half-siblings (Thalia and Jason Grace), and my two friends.

Actually, The Children of the big three is the great grandchildren of Uranus and grandchildren of Kronos too. So, I have a pretty weird family. Mostly because Kronos, some of the titans who decided to join Kronos, Uranus , Gaea, and the giants are evil. So, yeah my mythical part of my family is crazy and I rather be with my mom.

So, let's start from the beginning before I'd figure out I had two half-siblings and meet two people like me. Also, I have dyslexia and ADHD.

Now, let us get on with the story.


	4. 4

Sasha POV

Before we start about my life, I should probably give you an explanation of how I'm the granddaughter of Uranus and Daughter of Zeus. So, let's get started

It all started when my grandmother Maxine (Who died from lung cancer. I really miss her.) went to the mountains. She explored many different types of mountains in different countries. She always loved to have an adventure. Once, she was in Greece. She explored a cave where Zeus lived when he was small. There was a strange man inside the cave.

"Hello, is someone there?" Maxine asked

"What are you doing inside this cave. It's only for family members only." The strange man said

"What do you mean it's for family members only? I have the right to explore this cave and you can't make me leave." Maxine said

"Hmm... I can't make you leave. Fine, how but I fly you up into the air and drop you until you die." He said

"You flying. There's no way you can fly. Only demigods who are the children of Zeus can fly. Your just a human like me. Except, you look kinda of strange." Maxine said

"You underestimated me mortal. Because I'm not a human, I'm a primordial god. I'm Uranus the gods of the skies. How dare you insult me mortal." Uranus said

"Well, I'm Maxine Sphinx, a clear-sighted mortal. Thank you very much. I have a question. How are you alive? I thought Kronos sliced you to bits with his scythe." Maxine said

"Haha, I cannot believe the mortals believe that I am sliced and thrown into the ocean. I'm alive and there's nothing the gods can do about it. Kronos never sliced me to bits. He sliced the small part not all of me because the rest was in the skies. If he did then all of you mortals and animals will be extinct. Does that answer your question?" Uranus said

"I guess it does answer my question. I'm grateful for meeting the original god of the skies himself." Maxine said

"You better be grateful full that I didn't dropped you to your death. Now, be a good girl and get out of my cave." Uranus said

"I'm still not leaving. I wanted to explore this cave and I will. Also, this is not your cave it's," Uranus interrupted her

"It's Zeus cave when he hide from my son Kronos blah blah blah. I warned that silly titan that his own kid is going to kill him one day and he didn't listen. Looked what happened now, he finally gets his fate." Uranus said

"I'll be going to explore this cave and then I'll leave." Maxine said

"Good, I don't want to see you again for the next thousand years." Uranus said

"I don't want to see you for the rest of my life." Maxine said

They both went there separate ways. They thought they were not going to see each again, but they did.

"What are you doing here? I thought I never want to see you again." Uranus said

"I was just going on adventure like I always do until you showed up. Are you stalking me? Because I can call the police to throw you in jail." Maxine said

"I'm not stalking you or following you. Your doing it to me." Uranus said

"The next time we meet each other again. I'll call the police." Maxine said

"I'll blast you with lightning." Uranus said

Then, they went there separate ways again. Except when they saw each other every single day. They don't do threats to each other anymore. They start to hang out and start dating.

Once, they fallen in love. (This is the part where the gods have make out with the mortals and make a baby then ditch them.)

"Oh, my dear I love you so much than Gaea." Uranus said

"I love you too." Maxine said

"Do you want to have a kid? Maxine." Uranus asked

"Yes, I do want to have a kid, but you have to promise me that you will stay by my side." Maxine said

"I promise to stay by your side." Uranus said

My grandmother should have made Uranus promised on the River Styx, but no she got heartbroken by Uranus once he got her pregnant with a baby girl.

"You can't leave me alone to take care of our baby by myself." Maxine said

"Umm... Yes, I can. I promise but you didn't make me promise on the River Styx. So, it's your loss not mine." Uranus said

"You messed with my heart. You little pervert." Maxine said

"Well, I give you what you want. So, would you excuse me. My time has arrived for me to leave you. Goodbye! Oh, by the way I never loved you. I only loved you for your beauty. Toodaloo" Uranus said and he flashed away.

Never to be seen again. Of course, my grandmother hated him. She couldn't believe that she been played with by Uranus. So, she took care of my mother herself and named her Morgan.

My mother was always a strong girl and she was happy. She gotten good grades and some C's. Her life was fine.

Until, She met Zeus.

My mother was a journalist. She travel all around the world to write about anything in her travels. It could be about ancient civilization or artifacts.

There was a man who was walking up to her in Paris. The city of love.

Zeus Paris = Bad Idea

"Hey, you look cute. Can we hangout sometime?" The man said

I don't know how it happened, but this what I think that happened.

"Sure, we can hangout some time." Morgan said

Now, on to their date.

"You showed up. I'm Zeus the god of the sky and lightning. Can you tell me your name?" Zeus said

"My name is Morgan Sphinx. I hope your not going to steal my heart like your other mortal lovers." Morgan said

You go mom. You showed him.

Once, Zeus heard that. He f*d her in ass until he got her pregnant with a baby girl ( that's me) and left her alone to back to Olympus.

My mother was extremely mad at him, but she took care of me. She named me Sasha. After, I turned 9 years old. She started to drink alcohol and beer. I guess she couldn't handle the fact that Zeus just ditched her like she was a toy.

She messed with my mom feelings and I hated him for that. I hate how he didn't care when I got bullied by my classmates or when I was expelled from multiple schools. I want him to just visit me and my mother, but no he always have his godly duties. Whatever

Whenever, my mom is drunk. She mostly hit me, but she apologize after she's back to normal.

After, I been expelled at my last school for 8th grade. My mother decided to homeschool me. Until, I learned about pre-algebra and other topics that I need to learn. We moved from Georgia to Florida. To go meet the Principal of Western high school.

Once, we meet the principal of the school. He said that I'll start my freshman year tomorrow and gave me everything that I need to start my school day.

When I started walking inside the school. I saw people clearing a pathway in the hallways. I started to see three people walking the hallways like the plastics or heathers.

They walked up to me.

"Umm.. excuse me your supposed to be out of our way. Didn't you see everyone clearing the hallways?" She said

"Yes, but I didn't quite understand why. Ms. Perfect" I said

"How dare you call the Queen Bee?Ms.Perfect. When the Queen Bee is coming through? You step aside." Another girl said

"What if I don't want to step aside?" I asked

"Who are you?" The third girl asked

"I'm Sasha Sphinx. What's your name? Other than Queen Bee." I asked

"Oh, you must be new to this school. I'm Alexis or Alex the Queen Bee of this school. These two are Tina and Mina, my little helpers. Their the princess of this school that will inherit my throne once I graduate from this school. Your a loser and you should step aside or else your life at this school will be miserable. It's was already miserable for two girls that tried to stand up to me." Alex said

I didn't step aside. I just walked around her and she made my life miserable for the rest of my Freshman year.

Well, that's how I became the granddaughter of Uranus and daughter of Zeus. My life at Western high school was terrible. I was always sitting by myself, but I stand up to the Queen Bee time to time. Still, they never leave me alone. I always saw a girl who always wear black clothes and another girl who wears a trident necklace at lunch sitting alone in different tables. I always wonder who they are.

Until, on my way home. I bumped into the girl with a trident necklace.

She said her name was Olivia Jackson and I told her my name.

Who's Olivia Jackson? Is she a mortal or a demigod like me? I never knew until my adventure with her and Isabella along with my half-siblings Jason and Thalia.

See ya later.


	5. 5

Your back to read some more of my miserable life. Ok, let's see I gave you an

• Introduction

• Backstory

Ok I guess we're ready to start my story.

Sasha POV

"Sasha, would you get up all ready? Cause your late for school." My mother said

I got up from my bed and looked at my clock.

"So, What if I'm a little late for class. It's nothing special." I mumbled to myself

I head to the bathroom and do my usual routine. You know brushing your teeth and taking a shower. Once, I got out of the bathroom. I took out the clothes I was going to wear for school.

I'm wearing a gray shirt and blue jeans with my black boots, lighting bolts earrings, and my golden bracelet. Perfect

Once, I put on my clothes and eaten my breakfast. ( It was cereal) I headed out the door with my skateboard and ride to school. It was nice going to school with my skateboard with the wind in my hair. I felt like I was soaring through the neighborhood.

I was on my way two school when I bumped into two teenagers and fell off my skateboard.

"Hey, you should watch where you going." I said

"Well, You should be paying more attention missy." The girl said

"What did you just call me?" I asked feeling angry

"Nothing" the boy said

"I heard something. So, you better tell me right now or else I'll," I was about to say something else but the girl interrupted me

"You'll What. What are you going to do?" She said. I hesitated for a second. Just a second

"Let's go Thalia." The boy said

So, the girl who just bumped into me is Thalia. Nice name

"Fine, I'll leave you alone for now." Thalia said and left with the boy.

I got on my skateboard again and continued to get to school.

I'm soo late for school which I really don't care about.

Once, I got to Western High school. I went to my first class which is homeroom. Homeroom is lame.

I opened my classroom door and

"Ms. Sphinx you are late for class again." My homeroom teacher said

My teacher and I don't really see eye to eye. Since, I'm mostly her bad student and she's the worst teacher ever. Her name is Michelle Monet. But we call her Ms. Monet for short.

"Oh no! I'm late for class again. What ever shall I do?" I said dramatically

The class started to laugh at me

"Very funny Sasha, but this is not the time for drama. So, you're going to be in detention since your late. Now please take your seat Sasha." Ms.Monet said

Oh well I guess I have to stay in school longer.

While Ms.Monet is teaching the class, I zoned out. I decided to think about the two girls that I see at lunch every single school day( one of them is Olivia but whose the other one) and that girl Thalia with a boy. He had blond hair and blue eyes. I wonder what are they looking for.

I maybe a demigod trying to blend in with the mortals. So, a monster won't try to attack me all the time, but it gets tiring. Oh, a monster attack and the mortals are blinded by the mist. They can see something different.

All of a sudden the bells began to chime. Ding! Dong! or maybe was it Ring! Ring! I don't know but all I know is that class is finally over. I thought I was about to die of boredom.

4 hours later

Thank goodness, it's finally lunch time. School maybe a bore but it's good for something. Once I pick up my tray with food. I saw Olivia and the girl again this time they're sitting together. That's a surprise because I thought they are usually separate from each other.

You know what's definitely surprising I saw the blonde boy and Thalia again. At my school oh no!

I went up to sit at an empty table and eat quietly.

Thalia POV

Stupid Chiron for giving me and my brother a task to find a demigod at this school.

"Thalia, I can't believe we are in the school that Olivia and Isabella go too." Jason said

"This place looks like a dump." I said

"I hope we find the demigod and get out of here." Jason said

"Don't forget, we need to bring Isabella and Olivia too." I said

"But they deserve a break." Jason said

"There break is over because something bad is going to happen at camp half blood and we need them." I said

Jason and I was sitting at the lunch table discussing about our job.

"Fine, I guess we could bring them." Jason said

"That's the spirit Jason" I said

I saw the girl that I bumped into Today and she was looking at us then turned her head away.

"Jason, do you the girl we bumped into today?" I asked

"Yeah and almost tried to have a fight with her." Jason said

"She was the one whose asking for a fight. We're getting off topic. Anyway, why does she keep on staring at us, Isabella, and Olivia?" I asked

Jason shrugged

"I have no idea" Jason said

Before I could continue. Let me explain.

Chiron the centaur wanted Jason and me to find a demigod, Isabella, and Olivia from Western high school to Camp Half-blood. I don't know why he didn't chose a saytr, but I guess it's because their busy with the elders council and looking for other demigods plus almost all the saytrs are disappearing from camp.

"I'm going to talk to her. Are you coming?" I asked

"Yep, I'm coming to make sure you don't start a fight." Jason said

For the last time Jason I'm not going to start a fight. I have trouble controlling my temper, but if I keep doing these breathing sessions then I'll be fine.

We went up to the girl table that is sitting alone and sat down.

"What do you want from me?" The girl said

"My sister and I are here to ask you a few questions and we will be on our way." Jason said

"Let's get this over with." She said

"Question 1: what's your name since you already know my mine?" I asked

"I'm Sasha Sphinx." She said

"Next question: who's your parents?" Jason asked

"My mom is Morgan and my dad he's dead. He died in a plane crash from flying to Greece. That's what my mother told me." Sasha said

Ok, she never really met her dad.

"Do you know the Greek myths?" I asked

"Of course, I do. My mythology class is the best one out of all of them." She said

"Why you were looking at us?" Jason said

She leaned a little forward

"Actually, I don't know. It's was like my self-conscious doing something without me knowing. Haha" She said

I went to Jason's ear and whispered "I think she's the demigod we're looking for."

"But, What if she's a mortal? We will have to look for the demigod all over again." Jason whispered back

"Umm I'm right here" Sasha said

"Oh, this is my brother Jason." I said

"Are you sure? You guys don't look like siblings." She said

That's it I had it. I got up from the table and dragged Jason with me to our table.

We are siblings Sasha. It's just complicated and you may be or may not be a demigod.

Olivia POV

Me and Isabella we're sitting in our table but this time we're sitting together not in different tables.

"Isabella, do you remember that punk girl we always see at lunch." I said

"Yes, but we see in the hallways and in different class that we have together." She said

"Yesterday, when I was walking home, I bumped into her and she was mad that I wasn't paying attention. Then she asked me if I go this school and I said yes. She asked for my name and I asked her name. After, we told each other our names we went on our separate ways." I told her

"What's her name?" Isabella asked

"Her name is Sasha Sphinx." I said

I looked around the cafeteria and I saw Jason and Thalia. I know I didn't meet her, but Isabella keeps talking about her.

"Jason and Thalia is here." I said

"I guessing they are looking for another demigod here and we're going to go back to camp half-blood." Isabella said

"We just got back home yesterday. Don't you think we had enough?" I asked

"But, we will have to go back to camp half blood. I know you hate this school and I hate it too. Can we just go to camp one last time then we can get a break?" Isabella said

"Fine, let's go help them." I said

Then we continued eating until we were done.

Sasha POV

Weird. Thalia and Jason are weird. Why would they ask for my parents? My godly parent should be kept secret until I go to camp.

I think these two are just normal siblings.

While I'm having a blast with my life. Note the sarcasm.

Lunch is over and I was about to head to class until somebody got in my way.

"Nice to see you again loser. I believe we have some business to take care of. Since, you are in the middle of your sophomore year. Don't worry we'll be extra hard on you this time? Nobody can save you from this place." The voice said

The voice came closer and revealed itself

Great, Its Alexis. What does she want?

"Really, I thought our business was over." I said

"Nope, it's just getting started. All those times I made your life miserable was just child's play. It's time for the real thing. After school, I need you to meet me in the school hallway at 5:00 pm." Alexis said

"What if I don't come?" I said

"Then I'll just come to you and It won't be so nice. Get ready! Sasha, I hope you enjoy your last day at this school." She said

"Don't be late," Alexis said and walked away

Whatever

I headed to my classroom which is biology and zoned out.

Alexis POV

Hahaha! I can't believe these stupid demigods didn't realize that I was the monster. I mean I was going undercover as a mean girl.

I'm a Scythian Dracanae. I already know that Isabella, Olivia, and Sasha are the Daughter of the big three because of their strong smell. I should've killed them a long time ago, but I wanted to wait until it's the right time. Now, it's the perfect time to devour them.

Part of my plan was to make them lose their confidence. Once they lose it, I can destroy them.

It was perfect, but Sasha ruined it. I can't believe she stand up to me a bunch of times and those two girls. They're supposed to be weak, but they are too powerful. So, it's going to be a battle.

I walked in the hallways to find the daughter of Poseidon and daughter of Hades.

Once, I found them. I stopped them in their tracks.

"Oh look isn't the two freaks." I said

What! I have to pretend to be a mean girl, so I can devour them when I show them my true form.

"What is it? Alexis. Are you trying to make our lives miserable again?" Olivia said

"I already made your lives miserable. Olivia, don't you remember when I said I'll make you pay since your friend Percy decided to bring a stick at my neck?" I asked

It was actually a sword at my neck, but they don't know that

She nodded

"I want you and Isabella to meet me in the school hallway after school at 5:00 pm. Don't be late," I said with a grin

"Why should we be there?" Isabella asked

Ugh! I just want you to be there

"It's a surprise plus you don't have a choice." I said

Also, it's going to be your death day. So, I hope they enjoy it while it lasts.

They were speechless.

So, I pushed them into the locker and laughed while walking away.

After school at 5:00 pm

Sasha POV

After all of my classes was over, I went to the school hallway to meet Alexis. I wonder what's she going to do with me.

When I was there, I saw Olivia and her friend there.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked

"I can ask you the same thing." The girl said

"I'm only here because Alexis said to meet her here." I said

"Us too" Olivia said

"Wait! Why would she want the three of us to meet her in the school hallway?" The girl said

"I'll tell you why demigods. It's time for you three demigods to die. Let's see what we got here. We have a Daughter of Hades: Isabella, Daughter of Poseidon: Olivia, and a Daughter of Zeus: Sasha. Perfect! All of the big three daughters are here together." A voice said

WHAT! Olivia and Isabella are demigods too. That's surprising. I been going to this school with demigods like me for a year and I haven't noticed. Great!!!

The voice came closer and it was Alexis. How does she we know that we are demigods?

"How do you we're demigods?" I said

"I'm a monster. Duh! I've been disguised as a mortal to wait for the time to kill you three. You three must really feel dumb right now. You could have noticed this sooner, but you was focused on your problems that you couldn't see what's in front of you. Enough talking! Time to die." Alexis said

She transformed into a green dragon lady which is a Scythian Dracanae by the way. I'm guessing you guys already know that.

Isabella and Olivia got there swords ready to fight it except me. Oh well, I have to fight without a sword then.

The dragon charged and we charged. Isabella used her sword to slash the dragon on its leg, but the dragon was too fast. Olivia tried to disembodied the dragon arm, but missed. While I was punching and kicking the monster.

I say the monsters is a good fighter because we are basically losing to her.

The dragon was fighting us with her spear and protecting herself from our blows with her shield.

I backed from the fight to find something to fight with since karate is not working on her. I found a fire extinguisher and head back to the fight.

We managed to hit Alexis on her dragon legs.

I want to electrocute the monster, but it might cause the lights to go out.

I saw Isabella bringing skeletons to help, but they wasn't doing so good.

Alexis was crushing the skeletons with her scaly legs. Olivia put water on the floor to make Alexis fall on the ground. It was working for a little while until Alexis got up, but this time she was angry.

"I been to easy on three. Now I really make you pay with my spear. DIE!!!!!!!!" Alexis said and attacked even harder.

We are not going to win now

"Blah, Blah,Blah. We get it you're going to kill us." I said feeling annoyed

I wished someone is here to help us fight this monster.

"Jason, we have to help them." A girl said

It's Thalia.

Yay we are saved

Thalia and Jason took out their swords and joined the battle.

I didn't know they were demigods too.

Why my life is so difficult?

Anyway, back to the fight.

The monster was swinging her spear, but we dodged it. I decided to use my lighting powers and try to electrocute her. It got her paralyzed for a few seconds, but enough time for us to destroy her. She dissolved into golden dust.

We finally beaten the Queen Bee. I can finally be free from her torture. Wait that's not right. Let me rephrase that. The school can be free from her bullying, but we still got her little workers Mina and Tina. Ugh!!!!

"Are you guys okay?" Thalia said

We nodded

Then I saw Thalia whisper something to Jason.

"Since, the monster is defeated. We can leave this school and go to Camp Half-Blood. Olivia and Isabella you are coming with us." Jason said

"What's Camp Half-blood?" I asked

"No time for explanation. Maybe later," Thalia said

I saw holding hands into a circle. I was about to go away and pretend this never happened.

"Not so fast, Sasha. Your coming with us to Camp Half-blood." Olivia said

"Ugh! Fine" I said

I hold Thalia and Jason hand in the circle.

"Alright, here we go." Isabella said and disappeared from Western high school.

Onward to Camp Half-blood even though I don't know what it is.

Whatever

...,...,...

A/n: Surprise, Surprise Alexis Or Alex was the hidden monster this whole time and the girls didn't realize it until now. What!!!!!!!

By the way! Sasha is going to take over. Since it's her story.

Don't worry I'll be back soon

Bye!

Sasha: Hey! I'm supposed to say Bye.

Since it's my story

A/n: Well I'm the author who is writing your story.

Sasha: I'm the narrator

A/n: Whatever

Sasha: Bye Readers!


	6. 6

Sasha: Alright, it's time for me to know about the Greek and Roman camps. Also, exploring the camp and meeting everyone.

A/n: Enjoy!

...,...,...

Sasha POV

The last time you saw me was when Isabella, Olivia, and me get attacked by a green dragon monster ( a.k.a Alexis) and defeated her with Jason and Thalia's help.

Now, we are on our way to Camp whatchamacallit. I don't know the camp because some people don't want to explain to me what it is.

Once the shadows have depleted, I saw a big pine tree, a entrance that says Camp half blood, and a plethora of different people. Like satyrs, a centaur, demigods, nymphs, a guy that looks like Dionysus, harpies, and a cyclops.

"Now, that we're here. Can you guys please explain what is this place?" I asked them as I turned around to face them

"Camp half-blood" Isabella said

"One of the safest place for demigods." Olivia said

"What's the other safest place?" I asked

"Camp Jupiter, but it's for Roman demigods." Jason said

"It's a little bit different from the Greek Camp. So, let's get inside the camp now." Thalia said

"Yes mam" I said

We walked inside the entrance and the camp was like ever other camp. Same cabins except it's for the children of the gods, and that's mostly it. I don't really know how Camp half blood is like every summer camp because I've never been to one.

"Welcome to Camp half-blood." A girl said,

"Hey Calypso. Where's Leo?" Jason said

"Leo is in bunker 9 building things and isolating himself again." Calypso said

"Have you tried to get him out of there?" Thalia asked

"I did try to make him hang out with me, but he told me to leave him alone. I didn't want to push him, so I leave him alone." Calypso said

'Who's Leo?' I thought

"Sorry Sasha, I have to go with Calypso and get Leo out of there." Jason said

"It's fine" I said

Jason and Calypso left

"Don't you want to meet my friends and give you a tour? It looks like your kind of lost." Thalia said

Well Duh! I am lost. Like who are these people.

Who's Leo? Who's Calypso? Are they friends or girlfriend and boyfriend? I have no idea

"I'm going to take that as a yes." Thalia said, "Isabella and Olivia you can go back to your cabins or do whatever you want."

"Nice meeting you Sasha, but I havé to say hello to Percy. Later!" Olivia said then run off to the blue cabin with the trident on the top.

"I have to say hello to Hazel and Nico. I think Hazel is back from Camp Jupiter. See ya!" Isabella said then run off to the black cabin with the skull head on the top.

"Okay, I have soo many questions on this place." I said

"Before we start touring Camp half-blood, we need to meet Dionysus and Chiron." Thalia said, I'm assuming you already know about them, since you already know that you were a demigod."

I nodded

"What happened to your feisty spirit? A few hours ago, you was angry when we first bumped into each other." She said

"It's still there, but it's blocked because I'm confused." I said

We walked into a this big house

"This is the big house, it's mostly where Mr.D and Chiron stays." Thalia said

"You mean Dionysus the wine god" I said

"You called. Aw look what we have here another demigod. What's your name?" Dionysus said

"Sasha Sphinx," I said

I'm starting to dislike this guy

"Aren't you Dionysus the wine gods" I said

Thalia punched my arm

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked

"Names have power idiot." She said

Ohh

"You better watch what your saying because it might cause your death." Dionysus said,

"Yippie, listen kid your life is not going to last. So, I recommend that you enjoy your life or you can go die by being attacked by monsters. Your choice." Dionysus said sarcastically

Thalia and I began to walk away from him. He looks like he wants me to die. The bad part is he's my half brother since he's a son of Zeus.

Why does Zeus have so many children? Ugh

"Let's go meet Chiron. Since he is mostly nicer than Mr.D. Don't let Mr.D get to you?" Thalia said

"I'm not letting him get to me. He may be a god but he is annoying." I said

"I agree with you 100% and he mostly get our names wrong." Thalia said

Wait what

Thalia made a gesture that says to come on and we continued inside the big house to find Chiron.

"Chiron, Where are you? Jason and I brought a demigod with us." Thalia said

"Thank goodness Thalia you have returned. I was little bit worried, but I had hope you will return alive." Chiron said," Who's the demigod that you brought here?"

"Chiron, this is Sasha Sphinx" Thalia said

"Is she unclaimed or claimed" Chiron said

Say your unclaimed, even though you already know your godly parent (which you hate so much) I thought

"I don't know my godly parent." I lied

"Don't worry most of the demigods were unclaimed today, but I'm pretty sure you will be claimed at the campsite tomorrow night." Chiron said

Perfect and not perfect because I have to pretend that I don't know my godly parent even though I used my powers at school.

Thalia POV

Sasha unclaimed HA! Yeah right. I know she was pretending because I saw her shooting lightning to paralyze the draconae. I'm assuming she is a child of Zeus like me and Jason. Except Jason is the son of Jupiter.

"Sorry girls, I would like to stay and chat, but I have business to attend to at Camp. Goodbye" Chiron said and walked away.

Excellent, we say hello Chiron and Mr. D.

"Glad that's over. I wouldn't like to stay and chat with him." Sasha said

"Let's go to the Zeus cabin first, all of the cabins, dining pavilion, campfire, weaponry, and etc." I said

"That will take too long." She said

"Plus, You would have to meet Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Nico, Percy, Clarisse, Grover, Annabeth, and Tyson. I'm pretty sure all of them are here today. So it's the perfect time for you to meet all of these people. I almost forgot about William aka Will, Katie, Travis, Conner, and so much more." I said while getting too excited. I never get too excited about anything.

"You know you could have just say the whole entire camp then I'll understand." Sasha said

She's right

"It might take long, so let's go to the Zeus cabin first." I said

We walked to into the Zeus cabin. It still looks the same when I left it.

"Why there's a statue of him? It's looks creepy." Sasha said

"It does. This cabin was supposed to be honorary." I said

"What do you mean by its supposed to be honorary?" Sasha asked

"Zeus wasn't supposed to have demigod children because of the pact. Zeus and Poseidon broke it. Zeus has me while Poseidon had Percy." I said

"So, your saying that you are the daughter of Zeus." Sasha said

I nodded

"Hades was the only one who never broke it. His children were born before the pact." I explained

"Who's his children" Sasha asked

"His children are Nico and Bianca Di Angelo. Bianca died in a quest that Percy and I went to." I said

"How did she die?" Sasha asked

"It's not for me to tell. Percy could tell you the story since he was mostly guilty about that." I said, "Lets continue. The next cabin is Hera."

We went to the Hera cabin and it was the same.

"Why does Hera's cabin full of spider webs? I mean it's supposed to be honorary right, but it doesn't look honorable to me. Why can't they clean it up?" Sasha said

She does have a point though.

"I have no idea. The next cabin is Poseidon. I hope Percy and Tyson is there." I said

We left Hera's cabin and walked to Poseidon cabin.

"Hey! Percy,Olivia, and Tyson." I said

"Hey Thalia" Tyson said

"Nice to see you again Thals" Percy said

"Hey guys" Olivia said

"Who is new demigod?" Percy said

"I'm Sasha Sphinx. Nice to see you guys." Sasha said

"Oh yeah. Olivia's been talking about you when she got back from school." Tyson said

"Oh really," Sasha said

"I did" Olivia said

"We would love to stay and chat, but Sasha have a lot of places to see and meet a lot of campers." I said, "Isn't that right Sasha?"

"Yep! Bye guys," Sasha said

The children of Poseidon waved us bye and we left.

"Which cabin is next?" Sasha said

"The next cabin is Demeter." I said

"Uh oh! That means I have to meet all of Demeter's children." Sasha said

It looks like she wants to scream

"Relax! We're just going to say hi then leave. Just say hi really loud and we will leave. You'll have to the same for the other cabins except the Hades cabin." I said

"Fine, I will make sure to say hi to everyone" Sasha said

Excellent

We went inside the Demeter cabin.

"Hey guys. I brought a new camper with me." I said

"What's her name?" Miranda said

"Her name is Sasha Sphinx" I said

"Nice to meet you. I'm Katie Gardener and this is my sister Miranda." Katie said

"Nice to meet you Katie and Miranda. Nice to meet you the Demeter children." Sasha said

"We have to go. See you guys later." I said

They said Goodbye and we left.

"See it wasn't so bad." I said

"Ok, the Demeter children wasn't so bad. Too bad I have to the same for the rest of the cabins." Sasha said

"You'll be Fine. Don't worry I will be by your side." I said

"What's the next cabin?" Sasha said

"It's the Ares cabin." I said

"How many children does Zeus have?" Sasha asked while being irritated

"There's me, Jason, King Minos, Apollo, Persephone, Ares, Dionysus, Athena, Hermes, Hercules, Artemis, and many more. Why did you ask that question?" I asked

"Umm.. no reason. Lets go to the Ares cabin shall we." Sasha said

Why is she acting weird?

We entered the Ares cabin

"Thalia, it's been so long. Good to see you again, who's the newbie?" Clarisse asked

"Sasha Sphinx," Sasha said

"Huh! Who would have their last name as a mythological monster? That's crazy." Clarisse said

I rolled my eyes

"Do you have a problem with my last name? Hmm," Sasha said angrily

She really needs to calm her temper

"Maybe I do. What you gonna do about it punk?" Clarisse said with her fists up.

"Why won't you fight me and you'll find out?" Sasha said going to a fighting stance

Frank came up to me

"Hey Thalia," Frank said

"Hey Frank" I said

"Who's the new demigod that's about to fight Clarisse?" Frank said

"Her name is Sasha." I said

"It's a nice name." Frank said, "Don't you think we are supposed to stop them."

"I guess your right." I said

I have to stop this before it could get ugly, so I interrupted them

"Glad to see you too Clarisse, but we have to go." I said while grabbing Sasha arm and dragged her out of the Ares cabin.

"Hey! I was about to fight her." Sasha said

"About that. Don't trust me. You wouldn't want to get on her bad side or mine." I said

"Whatever, What's the next cabin?" She said

"Cabin 6: Athena" I said

"The goddess of wisdom and battle strategy." She said

We went to Athena's cabin

(A/n: Sorry to disturb, but I won't write all of the minor cabins only one. Thanks)

"Hey, Annabeth." I said

"Is that you, Thalia?" Annabeth said

"Yep, and I brought Sasha with me." I said

"Who's Sasha?" Annabeth said

"That's me. I'm the new demigod." Sasha said

"Nice to meet you Sasha." Annabeth said

We say our goodbyes and went to the next cabin

Sasha POV

"What's the next cabin?" I asked

"Apollo cabin" Thalia said

I wonder how many cabins are they because I been to six cabins so far.

Apollo's cabin is the seventh one

I saw a yellow cabin and it's was so beautiful. It's like the sun is reflecting the cabin with light.

"Hello Thalia, what patient did you bring us today? Is she hurt?" The blonde hair boy said

"No, I'm not here to bring you a patient. She's fine. I'm here for you to meet Sasha. Solace," Thalia said

"Okay! Hi Sasha I'm William Solace, but you can call me Will. I'm currently Nico's boyfriend." Will said

Omg, he has a boyfriend

That's great. No, it's wonderful

"Are you guys dating?" I asked

"Yes, we are." He said

"That's Great! You should take him on a date again and make it romantic. Anyways, I hope you two have a wonderful relationship." I said

"That's enough talking for now. Sorry Will," Thalia said

"It's fine Thalia. I get it." Will said

With that we left the sunshine cabin

7 cabins down and 7 cabins left to go

"What's next?" I asked

"Artemis cabin. There won't be hunters today they'll be coming tomorrow." Thalia said

"Are you a hunter too?" I asked

"Yes I am. I'm lieutenant of the hunters." Thalia said

"Why are you not with them?" I asked

"Because Chiron asked me and Jason to go to Western high school to find a demigod there." Thalia said

"Oh," I said

We went to the moon cabin

"It's a nice cabin." I said

"It is too bad you couldn't met the hunters today. I'm pretty sure you will love them." Thalia said

"I don't know about that, but we'll see tomorrow." I said while laughing, "What's next?"

"Hephaestus cabin," Thalia said

We left the Artemis cabin and go to Hephaestus cabin

It looks a workshop

"Hephaestus cabin is where the children of Hephaestus cabin build weapons or other things. Leo is the current counselor." Thalia said

"What happened to the last one?" I asked

"Died in the second titan war. He was one of the greatest people I've ever met." Thalia said

"Harley, Jake, and Nyssa I would like you to meet someone." Thalia shouted

Three demigods walked up

"What is this time? Thalia." The girl said I'm guessing that's Nyssa

"I have to work on this project for somebody." Jake said

"I'm really busy, so can you speed this up." The little boy named Harley said

"This is Sasha." Thalia said

I waved my hand to say hi

"Hey Sasha, gotta go." Nyssa said then the demigods walked away.

Rude!

They are extremely lucky that I didn't scream at them.

We left the Hephaestus cabin

"Before we go to the Aphrodite cabin, we have to go to Bunker 9,we'll probably meet Grover and juniper on the way there." Thalia said

Thalia started to walked into the woods and I followed.

"Is it safe." I asked

"Yeah it's safe." She said

We keep on walking until I saw a satyr and a nymph talking.

"There he is." Thalia said, "Grover, Grover, GROVER!"

The satyr and the nymph got startled until they faced us.

"Oh Thalia, you literally scared the heck out of me." Grover said

"Good to see ya! Hey juniper! How's the elders council? Grover," Thalia asked

"It's been good. How's your life doing?" Grover asked

"Good! I had to do your job today. Remember when you used to find demigods until you got your searcher license." Thalia said

"Yes, I remember that. So, who's the demigod that you find with Jason." Grover said

"Come on Thalia, I want to know as well." Juniper said

"I'm Sasha" I said

"Nice meeting You Sasha. I'm Juniper the tree nymph and Grover's girlfriend. Didn't you know that Grover found all of the big three kids to camp half blood." Juniper said

"Really." I said

Juniper nodded

WOW

"Except that Thalia turned into a pine tree,but Clarisse, Percy, and Annabeth went on a quest to get the Golden Fleece to heal her." Grover said

"Don't forget that Grover had to be dressed as a lady to not be eaten by a cyclops." Juniper said while laughing

Thalia and I started laughing too

"I thought we agreed to never speak of this again." Grover said

"Sorry, I had to say that to them darling." Juniper said

"Now that was funny. See you guys later." Thalia said

and we walked away from them.

"I couldn't believe Grover was dressed as a lady." I said

"I couldn't believe that either. Let's continue to Bunker 9." Thalia said

Jason POV

Calypso and I went inside bunker 9 and search for Leo.

We found him building something. It looks like he was overworking himself.

"Leo, hey buddy!" I said

"What are you doing here Jason? Can't you leave me alone. First Calypso and now you." Leo said

"We just want to know what's wrong with you." Calypso said

"There's nothing wrong with me. I'm fine." Leo said

"Are you sure? It doesn't look like it." I said

"Yeah! I'm pretty sure. I just needed alone time that's all dude." Leo said

Then he turned around to face us.

"If you're sure. Sasha is coming with Thalia to meet you." I said

"Okay, Who's Sasha?" Leo asked

"That would be me." Sasha said

When did they got here?

"Hey Jason. We're here." Thalia said

While Leo, Sasha, and Calypso are talking to each other.

"How's the tour going?" I asked

"It's going good. She needs to see the Hades, Aphrodite, Hermès, Dionysus, and Hypnos cabins. Then the Arena and Armory." Thalia said,

"I'll do the rest of the tour. It looks like your exhausted today." I said

"Are you sure you want to this? I'm not that tired." Thalia said

"Yes, you are. You need to take a break and let me handle it for awhile." I said, "You maybe my older sister, but you need to take care of yourself too."

"Fine, but before I leave. I think Sasha is the Daughter of Zeus." Thalia said

"What do you mean by that?" I asked

"Don't you remember when she used lightning to electrocute the monster?" She said

"Yeah" I said

"So, She is a Daughter of Zeus." Thalia said

"I can't believe our father decided to get another mortal woman pregnant again." I said

"He won't ever change. But we have to pretend that we don't know her godly parent. We'll be sure when she's claimed." Thalia said

I nodded

Then Thalia left.

Once Calypso, Leo, and Sasha finished talking.

"Ok, Thalia I'm ready to continue" Sasha said, "Thalia where are you?"

"Thalia left." I said

"Oh, I thought she was supposed to give me a tour but she ditched me." Sasha said

"She didn't ditch you. I asked her to go get a break and rest. I'll be continuing the tour with you." I said

"Oh okay. What's next? Never mind I already know it's the Aphrodite cabin." Sasha said

"Let's go." I said

We went back inside the camps border and go to the Aphrodite cabin.

"OMG! It's that Jason. Hey Jason. How are you?" Lacy asked

"Hey Lacy! I'm doing fine. Oh, this is Sasha in case your wondering. Where's Piper?" I asked

"Hey Sasha! Nice to meet you! Piper is inside with my half-siblings. They are starting to drive her crazy." Lacy said

"Why is the Aphrodite cabin pink? Don't they have any other colors like Black or Brown. That'll be cool." Sasha said

I shrugged my shoulders

We went inside and found a lot of Aphrodite children looking for something. It could be their magazine, hair product, make up, or favorite clothes to wear. I don't know

"Piper, have you seen my hair iron? I need it to iron my hair." Kayla asked

"I don't know where it is, Kayla. Keep looking for it." Piper said

We went up to Piper

"Oh, Jason. What's up? Who is the new girl?" Piper asked

"So, You must be Piper. Hi I'm Sasha." Sasha said

"Hey nice to meet you." Piper said

"Don't being in the Aphrodite cabin? Is sometimes crazy?" Sasha asked

"Yes it is. I sometimes wonder why I'm the daughter of Aphrodite other than my charmspeak." Piper asked

"It's not your beauty because your already beautiful on the inside." I said

"Thanks Jason." Piper said and gave me a kiss on the cheek

"Awww! They are the perfect couple next to Percabeth. Jiper for the win." Said Most of the Aphrodite campers.

"Guys, don't you have important things to do than gossip about my relationships?" Piper asked

I guess that stopped the teenagers and go look for their missing things.

"Can we please leave Jason? I think I'm about to die with too much pink." Sasha stated

"Sorry Piper, I have to go, but can we hang out some time." I asked

"Sure, can we bring the rest too? I feel like we're separating from each other after the giant war." Piper asked

"I would like that." I said

"Jason let's go." Sasha said while dragging my arm out of the Aphrodite cabin.

"Alright, let's go to Hermès cabin to meet the Stolls." I said

Sasha POV

I wonder who are the stolls. It's like the word stole except with the e and an extra l.

"Who are the Stolls?" I asked

"You'll find out soon." Jason said

We walked up to a thing that have two snakes

"Travis and Connor Stoll come here please?" Jason asked

Two people came up to us. They look like twins, but when you see them up close. They look like brothers or friends.

"Hey Jason, brought us something or do you suggest a prank? Who do you want us to prank?" The younger boy said

"The Aphrodite cabin or the Demeter cabin" the older boy said with a smirk on his face

"No, I'm not here to ask you to prank neither cabin. Plus Katie will kill the both of you. Meet Sasha." Jason said

"Nice to meet you Sasha." The older boy said

"How can I tell which one is which? You guys look the same?" Sasha said

"Well, I'm Travis." the older boy said

"I'm Connor." The younger boy said

"And we are the Stoll brothers" they both said at the same time with their hands diagonally.

"What kind of thing is that?" I asked

"No I'm Connor" Travis said

"I'm Travis" Connor said

I'm really confused about which one is which.

"Don't worry they mostly do this? Your not the only one who's confused." Jason said

Thank god I thought I was the only one whose confused

While Connor and Travis or Travis and Connor. You know what the Stolls is better.

The Stolls are doing their thing, me and Jason got away from them.

"What cabin is next" I asked

"Dionysus cabin" Jason answered

"Didn't I already met him with Thalia?" I asked

"You did, but you didn't meet his children though." Jason said

I'm going to rush a bit in summary form:

Jason and I went to Dionysus cabin. It has a lot of grapes on the outside. I met Pollux the last demigod of Dionysus. It was sad that his brother Castor died in a battle. If I had a brother that died, I would be grieving for him. We talked a bit more about his brother Castor. Until Jason and me had to leave him.

"What's next on the cabins? I hope I don't see all of them because 13 would be enough for me." I said

"The next one is Hades then We'll meet one minor cabin. Okay Sasha." Jason said, " I have to take you to the unclaimed cabin."

"Why do they have a unclaimed cabin?" I asked

"It's because the Hermès are sick and tired of the gods not claiming their children. So, they decided to build it once Percy told them to claim them at 13 years old and build cabins for minor gods." Jason said

"I have another question. Why do this camp wear the camp half blood orange shirts?" I asked

"I don't know. Maybe it's to represent their camp. You will have to wear them too." Jason said

"What! Can I wear my jacket over it because I don't want to be seen wearing that?" I asked

"Sure, You can put your jacket over it, but you have to wear it or else the harpies will make you." Jason said

"Got it." I said

We walked to the black cabin and it looks perfect in a dark kind of way.

Jason knocks on the door

"You have to watch out, Nico could get irritated sometimes , so its best you don't get on his bad side." Jason said

"What about Isabella and Hazel? Do I have to watch out too?" I asked

"Hazel is fine. Isabella can get depressed and suicidal at times. But mostly they are fine." Jason said while knocking the door the second time.

Somebody opened the door.

"Hey Jason and Sasha. Nice to see you guys again even though I just saw you guys today." Isabella said

"Who's that at the door Isabella?" A boy said

"It's just Jason and Sasha the new demigod that I been telling you about." Isabella said

"Hi Jason. So, this must be Sasha. Isabella keep on telling me and Hazel so much about.

I'm Nico Di Angelo." Nico said

"I'm Hazel, nice to meet you" Hazel said

I really want to ask him how did his sister die on the quest, but I decided to ask him when he's ready.

"So, How's Camp Jupiter Hazel?"" Jason asked

"It's been good, not that bad. It's been better when Nico visits me." Hazel said

"Isabella, How's your depression?" Nico asked

"It's not the bad. Still have negative thoughts in my head. I'm not attempting to kill myself anymore. Olivia's doing a good job at making sure that I'm here not in some other place. I really miss talking to Jenna." Isabella said

"Do you know your godly parent? Sasha." Hazel asked

"Nope, not really" I lied again

Isabella looked at me weird

"Sasha, can I speak to you outside please?" Isabella asked

"Sure" I said

Hazel, Nico, and Jason continued talking when Isabella and me went outside.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked

"I know your lying." She said

What! How does she know?

"How do you know I'm lying?" I asked

"I know how you feel. I knew about my godly parent and so did Olivia before we came to camp. We been there. Olivia and I saw you used lightning to electrocute the green dragon. I think Jason and Thalia saw you too." Isabella explained

"Fine, You caught me. I'm the daughter of Zeus. I tried to hide it but I can't hide it from the people who saw my powers." I said

"Do you have a grandfather? Mine is Tartarus. Olivia is Oceanus." Isabella said

"Mine is Uranus, But we're the grand children of Kronos too. Is the immortal part of our family is crazy?" I asked

"Yeah, also don't you remember when Alexis said our godly parent out loud?" Isabella asked

Oh Yeah, How could I forget about that?

"Yeah, I remember that. I was surprised that there was another child of the big three like me." I said

"Yeah that's true. I thought I was the only one demigod since I came into this school as a child." Isabella said

We talked more of our childhood until Jason came out

"Sasha let's go to the last cabin." Jason said

"See you tomorrow!" I said

"Goodbye!" Isabella said

Jason and I went on our way to the minors cabin.

"Which cabin do you want to see? Iris, Hypnos, Hebe, Nike, Nemesis, Hecate, or Tyche." Jason asked

"Umm... I chose the Hypnos cabin" I said

"Alright, let's go." Jason said

We entered the Hypnos cabin. I saw a lot of people sleeping. Is this place where people sleep?

"Let's say hi to Clovis then leave." Jason said

"Why!" I asked

"Clovis mostly sleeps. I want you to say hi to him then you could leave him in his slumber." Jason said

I went up to Clovis said hi to him and told my name then left. I wouldn't want to bother him.

"We are finally finished with meeting everyone." Jason said

Yay I'm so happy

"Let's go to the unclaimed cabin. The sun's setting." Jason said

We kept walking until we reached a normal cabin.

"Welcome to the unclaimed cabin. A place where the unclaimed campers stay until their claimed. Over there is a camp half-blood shirt. I hope you enjoy this place Sasha. Bye! See you tomorrow." Jason said

"Goodbye Jason!" I said

Jason left and I went inside the bathroom and changed into my pajamas. I put my normal clothes inside an empty bag.

I brung out a sleeping bag and head to bed.

I wonder what's going to happen to me tomorrow.

I mean I may be tough, but I was scared of what Clarisse was going to do to me.

Is my father watching or ignoring me like he always do?

I just wish I was my mother. I didn't get to say goodbye. Oh no! My mother is going to freak out.

Good night!

Sasha: Did you guys enjoy this chapter?

Don't forget to comment or give a review.

Bye


	7. 7

A/n: I'm back again with a new chapter. This is Sasha second day at camp. Is it going to be a disaster or wonderful? We'll have to see. Enjoy!

...

Sasha POV

I woke up when I heard Dionysus talking extremely loud.

"UP! EVERYBODY UP! WAKE UP SLEEPYHEADS!" Dionysus said with his megaphone.

Since, I was already up and it probably wake the rest of the campers. I decided to hit the showers and get dressed for the day. It almost took me about 30 minutes to take a shower.

Once I was done, I put on my orange Camp half blood shirt and my black jacket over it with my yellow pants. Also, I put on my bolt earrings, my grey shoes, and my golden bracelet.

I begin to head out of the door and smelled the beautiful fresh air.

"Aaa, What a wonderful morning?" I said

I wonder where do the campers go to after they wake up and get dressed. I started to go to find Thalia. I'm still a bit mad that she ditched me. She could have just told me that Jason was gonna take over.

I found Thalia leaving the Zeus cabin, so I began to call for her.

"Yo Thalia, wait up." I said and ran to her.

"Hey Sasha, What do you need?"" Thalia said

Umm... nothing special just wanted to confront you for ditching me. I didn't say anything. I just give her an angry expression.

"Look if it's about what happened yesterday in bunker 9. I apologize but I didn't want to leave you but Jason insisted that I take a rest and he will handle it." Thalia said

"It was about what happened yesterday, but I forgive you. So, I was wondering what I do when I wake up and get dressed." I asked

"Go to dinner pavilion to eat breakfast. You know where it is and lots of people are going there right now. Let's go!" Thalia said

Thalia and I walked to the dining pavilion. It was like a cafeteria except there was no lunch ladies and it have a roof over there with pillars holding it up.

Thalia took me to where the plates were and I took one with a goblet.

"Is there supposed to be someone to give us food or something?" I asked

Thalia laughed

"What's so funny? Is there something wrong with my face or outfit?" I asked with a snarled look.

"No, nothing is wrong its just that the plates are magic. You think about the food you want and it will appear." Thalia said

"Oh," I said

"Come on let's have a seat." Thalia said

Thalia walked to a table where Jason was sitting at. I followed her and was about to sit down until someone stopped me.

"Umm, your not supposed to be sitting with them unless your a child of Zeus or Jupiter. Since you are unclaimed, you sit at the unclaimed table." A voice said

I wonder who said that. I turned around and I saw a daughter of Hermès. I think her name is Mary.

"Why should I sit with at the unclaimed table? I don't understand." I said

"Because we have to sit in our godly parents table that's why." Mary said

That didn't answer my question

"What happens if I refused to sit with the undetermined table?" I asked

"You have to deal with the harpies. Sorry," Mary said

"Fine," I said and left the Zeus table

Wow, what a wonderful day. A day that we have to sit at our parents table and not to sit whenever we want.

I'm a child of Zeus, but nobody knows that except for the people who saw me use lightning.

I went to the unclaimed table and sit down. There was about three people there, but I don't talk with them. I pretend that their not there.

I think about eating some fruits. The fruits appear and I was about to eat them. Until, I saw people standing up and threw some of their food in the fire.

Thalia told me yesterday that it was for the gods as an offering to them. So, stand up and did the same.

I walked to the fire and began to throw my food.

"Dad, even though I hate you. I hope you enjoy this offering." I mumbled

I left the fire, go to my table, and finished the rest of my breakfast.

Once I finished my breakfast, I headed out of the dining pavilion.

What's next?

Thalia POV

I'm mad. I'm mad that Sasha can't sit with me and Jason. She was a child of Zeus but Mary didn't know that.

Rules. Why is there so many rules? I understand they keep us safe but its getting annoying.

Come on rules are meant to be broken.

Alright, enough ranting about rules. I saw Sasha left the dining pavilion after she finished eating. I wonder what she's going to do next.

Once everyone was finished eating, the announcement started.

"GLAD YOU ALL FINISHED, BUT YOU ARE TOO SLOW. YOU HAVE ACTIVITIES TO DO NOW GO! GO! GO!OR ELSE I WILL SEND TO THE HARPIES TO GET YOU INTO SHAPE. HAHA! IT WOULDN'T BE PRETTY. THATS ALL! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GO." Dionysus said with the megaphone

Seriously, he needs to stop using that. One day I'm going to break that thing.

I headed to my camp activity which is archery. I grabbed my bow and arrow from my back. I shoot the arrows and hit the targets. One hit the bullseye, the others hit the red or white marks.

I miss going with the hunters to hunt monsters. I continued hitting the targets then I saw Percy and Nico looking at me.

I stopped shooting arrows and went to them.

"Hey death breath and kelp head," I said

"Hey pinecone face, nice seeing you again." Percy said

"What do you guys want?" I asked

"Just to hang out with you. Since after the war we haven't been hanging out for a while." Nico said

"Oh really, last time I heard you been trying to leave us forever death breath." I said

"Who told you that? Percy did you tell her or was it Jason?" Nico said being shocked

"It wasn't me or Jason." Percy said

"Oh Nico, it was Will. Me and him had a little chit chat and he told me." I said with a smirk

"Why did he do that?" Nico mumbled

I have no idea, but I'm glad he didn't leave us forever. I would be looking all over for him then punch him for being an idiot.

"We're glad you didn't leave or else I would be looking over for you and so would Jason. You can't get rid of us easily Nico." Percy said

"I would be looking for you too. I'll probably tear this camp down to find you." I said

"I know. I was being a totally idiot, but I thought you guys would hate me if I was gay." Nico said

"We won't care if your gay or a son of Hades. Your like a little brother we never had even though Thalia have a little brother already." Percy said

"Great, I have three annoying little brothers." I muttered, but I smiled

"Come on guys." I said

We went to the Poseidon cabin and hangout. Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Hazel, Leo, and Frank was already there.

I wonder what is Sasha doing.

Sasha POV

I continued walking since I didn't know which activity to do. Archery no, Canoeing no, lava climbing no way

I sighed

I went to the beach to relax and I found Isabella and Olivia already there.

'What are they doing here by themselves?' I thought

So, I walked up to them.

"Hey guys, do you have room for one more?" I asked

They jump in surprise

"Oh, it's only you Sasha. I thought you were a monster or someone else." Olivia said

"Gee thanks," I muttered

"You can sit with us if you want. We were just talking about our life." Isabella said

I sit down with them

"Do you guys ever feel like what will happen if we never met each other at school?" Olivia said

"I'll commit suicide already if I never met Nico, Hazel, the seven, and you two. I will be with Jenna in the underworld. I'll be still isolated and in the shadows already." Isabella said sadly

Oh, I never knew she existed in my freshman year

"Nobody knew I existed. I was just a person who was a freak, but Alexis has to notice me and make my life more miserable." Isabella said, "What about you Olivia?"

Yep, but I'm glad that Alexis in Tartarus.

"If I never met you or Percy and the others. I will still be with my stepfather and his family. I will just pretend that I'm the only demigod at school. I will still be pushed around and not have the confidence to defeat that monster." Olivia said

Isabella and I nodded

"What about you Sasha? What will happen if you never met us or the others?" Olivia asked

"Well, I will be already expelled. I will still be acting tough, but when nobody is looking I'm just depressed and insecure. I will be just going through my normal life with my mother abusing me. I will be hating myself and my father for leaving my mother." I said

"Oh, I guess our lives will be more miserable than ever." Isabella said

"Yeah it will, but I'm glad that I get to meet you Sasha. Even though I just met you. Can we be friends?" Olivia said

"Friends. I never had any. I was always alone." I said

"I'll be your first one." Olivia said

"I'll be your second one." Isabella said

"Okay, I would love to be friends with the both of you." I said

"Do you guys ever wear the camp half-blood shirt?" I asked

"No, not really. I'm banished from the camp, but Percy and Thalia keeps on saying that the camp is in trouble." Isabella said

"I don't wear it because I didn't stay here that long. Isabella had to leave to become a shadow and I had to see my mother again. Also, I didn't know we have to wear them." Olivia said

"Then did you see anybody wear them when you got there? Olivia," I asked

"Okay, I did saw them, but I didn't want to them. I'm not used to it." Olivia said

"Whatever, let's get back to the camp before Dionysus found us breaking the rules." Isabella said

"How we are breaking the rules? I seen other demigods hanging out instead of doing camp activities. Plus, we have enough time before Dionysus talk again with his stupid megaphone." I said

"You think his megaphone is stupid too." Isabella said

I nodded

"It's annoying me." I said

"I wonder how he would like it if someone use the megaphone on him. Make him taste his own medicine." Olivia said

We was about to continue talking about Dionysus megaphone, but can you guess who interrupted us? I'll give you a few minutes to figure it out

Alright, times up. It was the wine god himself.

"ATTENTION ALL CAMPERS HEAD TO THE PORCH OF THE BIG HOUSE NOW AND DONT FORGET TO BRING YOUR ARMOR AND SWORD WITH YOU BECAUSE IT'S TIME FOR CAPTURE THE FLAG. I KNOW YOU ARE ALL EXCITED FOR IT, BUT IF DON'T GET YOUR BUT TO THE BIG HOUSE THEN CAPTURE THE FLAG IS GOING TO BE CANCELLED AND YOULL HAVE TO BE CLEANING THE STABLES. ALSO," Dionysus was interrupted by Chiron who took the megaphone from him.

"Dionysus stop threatening them. Children just head to big house with your armor and weapon. May the gods be with you all." Chiron said and shut the megaphone off.

Isabella, Olivia, and I headed to front of the big house with our armor and sword. I usually don't fight with weapons because I can fight without them.

The other campers gathered around the big house.

"What's Capture the flag?" I asked Isabella

"It's like flag football except it's in the woods and you have weapons." Isabella said

I understand

"Alright campers, I'm surprised you got here already. You guys already know the rules, so I have to repeat myself so many times." Dionysus said

I raise my hand.

"Yes, Samantha. What do you want?" Dionysus asked

Samantha. My name is not Samantha.

"My name is Sasha not Samantha." I said

"Whatever Sammy, just ask me your stupid question." Dionysus said

I want to scream at his face. Plus, Who's he calling stupid. I maybe annoying and zoned out in class, but I'm not stupid. Even though he's right I am stupid.

What am I saying? Just pretend you never hear me saying that. I'm not stupid.

"Are you going to repeat the rules for the new campers?" I asked

"No, you going to have to learn it yourself. Alright, time to choose the teams. Red team: Undetermined, Hades, Zeus, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Tyche, Dionysus, Hypnos, Apollo, and Artemis. Blue team: Nike, Ares, Hephaestus, Hermès, Hecate, Athena, Demeter, Nemesis, Hebe, and Iris." Dionysus said

Everyone went to their teams.

"Everyone head out to the woods and plan your strategy for the game." Chiron said

The red team went to the east side where the red flag is while the blue team went to west side where the blue flag is.

The red team began to talk about their strategy. Thalia was the leader and Percy was the co-leader.

I decided to not listen to the plan. Since I know I'm going to mess it up like I always do.

"Sasha you'll be with us to take the flag." Thalia said

Once I heard my name, I looked at Thalia

"Why can't I stay to guard the flag?" I asked

Since I'm going to mess our chance of winning

"Aphrodite, Hypnos, and your cabin mates are to guard the flag. While Tyche is going to set up traps. Apollo and Artemis are going to be on the lookout and prevent the blue team from going to our flag. While the rest of us is going to be capturing the blue team flag. Weren't you listening when we talked about the plan?" Thalia asked

Everyone was looking at me waiting for my answer

"Not really, too busy thinking about something else." I said it was kinda true

"What were you thinking about?" Jason asked

Jeez can we just drop it. I don't want to talk about it. It's my business not theirs.

"Nothing," I lied

"ON YOUR MARKS! GET SET! GO!" Chiron yelled out

Thalia, Jason, Nico, Isabella, Hazel, Percy, Olivia, and I begin to run to the west side of the forest.

We were stopped by the Ares cabin with Clarisse as their leader and the Hermès cabin.

"Oh, what a nice surprise to see my least favorite people in the world." Clarisse said

She charged and try to attack Isabella, but I blocked her with my blade. She can fight with me instead of Isabella. Since me and Clarisse had a fight we have to finish.

Some of the Hermès and Ares campers were down. Olivia, Isabella, Nico, and Jason continued without us to the the blue flag.

Clarisse and I was still fighting. She swing her sword to my arm, but I kicked her leg.

"You shall pay for this Sasha." Clarisse said

Percy, Thalia, and Hazel already defeated most of the ares and Hermès cabin.

She continued attacking even harder than ever. I couldn't keep up. So, I did something I would never do in a fight. I stopped fighting because I couldn't deflect her sword.

"Clarisse, You won. I give up." I said

Clarisse stopped to became angry and upset.

"Your giving up that quickly. I'm a too much for you. I thought you would be much of a challenge, but your wimpier than the last girl I fought. I guess your not so tough after all." Clarisse said then left to go find the red flag.

Great, I can't believe I just gave up that quickly. I never give up on any fight at school.

I hope they find the blue flag. I headed back to camp half blood and went to the unclaimed cabin. I don't feel like doing anything. I just want to sleep and never wake up. I was about to go back to sleep until I heard a loud voice.

"Oh poor Sasha, why your in a depressive mood" the voice said in my head

"Who are you? How did you learn my name?" I said

"My name is Tartarus. I'm Gaea's lover. You must have meet my granddaughter Isabella correct." The voice said

Tartarus. How is he talking to me?

"Yes, I have met her. What do you want with her?" I asked

"Oh, nothing really. I just want you three to join me in destroying your godly parents. I heard Olivia talking about how she hates her father and wants something bad to happen to him. I heard that you hate your father also. With you two by my side, we can kill Poseidon and Zeus." Tartarus Said

"What about Isabella? You said you need three." I asked

I don't want to join him, but I need to learn his plan

"Isabella, She is going to be used as my little puppet. She was supposed to be isolated and stay with me, but that little brat kept on going away. I wanted her to see that the gods don't care about how she feel and she'll be angry. Really angry that she'll kill any mortal in sight with a smile in her face. Everyone will fear her. I will be alongside her with Gaea, Kronos, Uranus, Oceanus, the giants, the titans, and the monsters. Olivia and you will be just killing all the gods." Tartarus Said

I have to warn Isabella.

"What are you going to next after we finished killing the gods and mortals?" I asked

"We're going to destroy the demigods next. I want you to kill Thalia and Jason, so that they can see your a traitor. Same for Olivia with Percy, but Isabella. I'm going to kill her in front of Nico and Hazel then kill them. A new golden age is coming and this time we'll have our revenge on you demigods. Join me Sasha." Tartarus Said

"How about no? We'll stop you." I said

"Fine, but my offer still stands if you change your mind. We will meet again, Sasha." Tartarus Said

I will never take your offer Tartarus even though you are Isabella's grandfather. I will never let you use her.

I exited my cabin only to find out that the red team won.

"Congrats red team for finding the blue team flag." Chiron said, " Now everyone go get some lunch and afterwords we will be finding out who's the undetermined cabin godly parents."

Everyone headed to the dining pavilion and took their plates.

I took my plate and went to my table.

I thought about what Tartarus said to me.

Tartarus is going to rise and destroy camp half blood. So, this is what Thalia and Jason meant when they said that something bad is about to happen.

This time all of the monsters are going to rose from Tartarus too.

Why do I have to be jinxing everything?

To be continued...

Sasha: As you can see in this chapter, the writer decided to let the monsters, primordial gods, giants, and titans who are evil to come back. Why does my life suck so much?

A/n: Yep, things are going to be tricky, but I need all of your help. Do you guys have any ideas about all the villains returning? I would love to hear your ideas.

Didn't you guys remember when the campers said in the Daughter of Hades that Jason would bring his half sister?

See you guys later


	8. 8

A/n: This chapter is going to about Sasha telling friend Isabella about what Tartarus told her in the cabin and ...

Sasha: I'm going to be claimed by my father Zeus. I'm not really excited about it though.

A/n: You are never excited about anything.

Enjoy!

...

Sasha POV

I was still thinking about what Tartarus said to me before lunch. Why do bad things have to happen to me?

I have to warn Isabella about her grandfather rising. I got up from my table and went to the Hades table.

I saw Isabella and Nico sitting there, but I didn't see Hazel. I guess she's at Camp Jupiter then.

"Hey Isabella," I said

Isabella looked up from her plate and replied back.

"Hey Sasha, What do you need?"

"Can I talk to in private instead of here?" I asked

Nico looks at me suspiciously.

"Sure," She said

We walked away from the dining pavilion and went to the beach instead.

"What do you want to talk about?" Isabella asked

"Tartarus talked to me today." I blurted out

"What! How did he talk to you? What did he say to you?" She asked

Isabella had a shocked expression

"He said that he will be needing us three. He'll need me, you, and Olivia to destroy mortals, the gods, and demigods. He wanted you to be in Tartarus with him so he can use you to kill anyone in sight." I explained, "Also, he wants Olivia to kill her father and Percy. He wants me to kill Zeus, Thalia, and Jason, but he is going to kill you in front of Nico and Hazel. Then he will kill them. Tartarus wants to have revenge on the gods and their children."

"That's terrible. We can't let that happen." Isabella said

"Also, He said he wants me to join him. The giants, the titans, Gaea, Uranus, Oceanus, and all of the monsters are going to beside him in destroying us." I said

"I thought the seven destroyed Gaea. So, how she is going to rise again. Also, Percy stopped Kronos from destroying Olympus with the others. Kronos killed his father and ripped him to pieces with his scythe. So, they can't be rising again." Isabella said

"I don't know how they are going to rise again, but we have to warn the entire camp before it's too late," I said

"Did Tartarus say anything else to you?" Isabella asked

"Something about Olivia wishing something bad would happen to her father and Me hating my father. That's it." I said

There's more that he said but I don't want to talk about it.

"Thanks for telling me. Do you know when we're going to warn the entire camp about Tartarus?" Isabella asked

"We should warn Chiron first then the others," I said

We headed back to the dining pavilion and went on our separate ways.

I continued to finish eating my lunch. Once I was done with my food, I headed to the campfire to take a sit.

I waited for a few minutes until other people started to take a sit by the campfire.

I saw some of the Apollo campers getting their musical instruments. I think that's George, Ally, Austin, and Maddie getting their instruments.

More people joined us. The entire camp was there.

"Welcome Children, we'll start with the camp sing-alongs then our undetermined cabin will be determined by their godly parents." Chiron said, "Musicians would you do the honors to start."

The Apollo campers started playing our first song.

I'm coming home by P.Diddy ft Skylar Grey

Second song We are Family by KeKe Palmer

Third song: In my time of dying by Three days grace

Fourth: Legacy by Fefe Dobson

Fifth song: Keep your head up by Andy Grammer

Last song: Words by Doves

Once we finished singing all these songs. Which was getting pretty tiring? I feel like my voice was going to make someone cover their ears. I mostly have a terrible voice, but I'm happy about my voice.

Anyway, Chiron stomped his foot. I mean hoof.

He stomped his hoof to get our attention.

Stomp! Stomp! Stomp!

"May I have your attention please, it's time for the gods to claim their children," Chiron said

"I hope they do claim their children or else I'll go straight to Olympus and give them a piece of my mind even though Zeus might kill me with his lightning bolt," Percy grumbled

"I need all of the undetermined campers to stand up and come next to me," Chiron said

There were only three unclaimed campers and I'm one of them. We stand up and went next to him.

Isabella POV

I saw the three campers beside Chiron waiting to be claimed by their mother or father.

I remember when I was being claimed and it was a disaster.

Everyone saw a wreath of laurel leaves on a girl's head.

"All hail, Zuri Abara the Daughter of Nike," Chiron said

We clapped for Zuri Abara. Zuri Abara went to sit back down.

Next, there was a chalice on top of a boy's head.

"All hail, Chang Liu son of Hebe," Chiron said

Some of the campers clapped for Chang Liu. While others cheered for him. Chang Liu went to sit back down.

The last one standing is Sasha.

Sasha POV

I really hate standing for this long. It just makes me want to do something, anything, that will not make me bored.

Also, I'm extremely nervous at the same time. I hope this doesn't end in a huge disaster. If it ends in a huge disaster then I'll do what I normally do in times like this. I'll either let it go or fight it. No, thats not right. My point is I'll go with the flow or run away and cry like a baby.

I want to continue to rant, but I saw a white-yellowish glow from my forehead. Once, I looked up, I immediately began to panic. No! No! No! No! No! this isn't supposed to be happening. I'm not supposed to be claimed right now.

Why can't my father waited until I feel like I was ready? Stupid Zeus!

Mostly everyone was surprised or shocked. I couldn't really tell because I feel like I was screaming my head off to my father.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, The daughter of Zeus: Sasha Sphinx," Chiron said

"NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING RIGHT NOW. DAD, YOU JUST CAN'T START SHOWING YOURSELF TO ME WHEN YOU LITERALLY ABANDONED MY MOTHER AND ME." I screamed at the sky.

I told you that I feel like screaming to my father and I just did.

"Are you done screaming at Zeus now?" Katie asked

"Yeah, I'm done." I said and headed back to my seat.

The thunder was booming overhead.

"Great, you made the King of the Gods mad at you." Percy said

So What even though the thunder was terrifying me. I prefer not to show it to anybody.

Nobody can know that I'm scared of thunder. You can laugh at me all you want, but I don't care.

"He can be dramatic all he wants. He deserves it and its not my problem." I said

"Thank you, Sasha for making quite a surprise and angrying Zeus, but enough about that. I assume we all have questions that you need to answer." Chiron stated

What questions? They don't need to know about my life. Its my own business not theirs.

"I'm not answering nobodies questions." I said

"Yes, you are going to answer our questions." Chiron said

"No, I'm not. Its my business and I'll tell you when I'm ready. This is not the time for knowing about me. So, can you just leave me alone." I exclaimed and I got from my seat.

"Sasha, were do you think your going?" Chiron said

I ignored him and ran away. I could hear some people calling my name, but it was fainted.

I keep on running and not looking back. I don't care if someone is following me or shouting my name. I needed to get away from them.

I went to the woods and I found a cave. Perfect! I wonder how the cave is there, but it doesn't matter.

I went inside the cave to sit down and just cry. I just let all of my tears out. I hate being a demigod. I wish I was just a mortal living a normal life. Free of monsters, gods, titans, and giants. If I was normal, my mom might still be happy, I can still be skateboarding, and acting like a normal teenager. I would be dealing with acne ( which I have, but its only a few pimples), dealing with school, and maybe find a friend that I can trust.

Instead of trying to survive from monsters attacking everywhere, but I couldn't really complain. There are other people who have a hard life than mine. Plus, I have half-siblings and friends now.

What was I thinking of running away from them? I should of just put my facade up and dealt with the situation instead of running away like a coward.

I want to go back to camp-half blood except that I'm tired and I don't have the energy to run. So, I slept on the floor

Goodnight Guys.

To be continued...

Sasha: I can't believe that you told the readers my secret. How could you do this to me?

A/n: Well, at least I didn't tell your secret to the campers. So, be appreciative.

Sasha: I really hate you.

A/n: I love you

Sasha: Whatever, We'll see you guys in the next chapter.

Bye!

P.s:

If you want to comment, then leave a comment.


	9. 9

_**A Ferocious Plan**_

**Spoiler Alert from the Blood of Olympus**

**A/n: Let's see what our monster's plan is.**

**Sasha: Ooh I hope it's good because we will defeat them.**

**A/n: Are you sure about that? We'll see about that if you are going to defeat them or not.**

**Sasha: Ignore her. The demigods will win. Let's head into the story.**

...

**Third Person POV**

While some of the demigods are looking for Sasha. Let's go deep down to Tartarus and see how are monsters doing.

Tartarus was sitting in his throne with the monsters surrounding him.

"Where's That draconian? She is supposed to be reformed by now." Tartarus asked

"I don't know how long she is going to reform. It took me like three days to reform." A hundred handed one said

"It doesn't matter I need That Scythian draconian to hurry up and reform. So, she can tell me what happened on the surface." Tartarus said angrily, " Well, What are you waiting for? Go find Alexis and bring her here now!"

Some of the Karpov went to find Alexis. They looked everywhere in Tartarus until they found her by Damson's old hut.

Alexis was finally reformed, but she was extremely furious at the three demigods who killed her.

"Scythian, Tartarus needs you to go to his chambers now." One of the Karpov stated

"Ugh! Why should I? He's going to be upset that I failed him." She said

Since Alexis refused to go. The Karpov began to drag the Scythian dragon to Tartarus instead of begging. I think that's the way things work down here.

Every monster in Tartarus is cruel and ruthless. There is no good monster or giant or titan because Tartarus killed them. We still miss you Bob and Damson. We miss you too little Bob.

Sorry, getting off-topic here. The Karpov kept on dragging Alexis until they reached their destination.

"What has taken you so long to reach me? Alexis. Now tell me what happened." Tartarus exclaimed

"I was at Western high school pretending to be a mean girl of this school. I smelt your granddaughter, the daughter of Poseidon, and daughter of Zeus. Before these two demigods showed up, I was trying to make Isabella's life as miserable as possible, but the son of Hades took her to that stupid camp. Then, she started to break out of my control, but she was still weak. There was another girl named Olivia. She sometimes tried to stand her ground, but she is no match for me. I almost had her except that the insolent Percy Jackson came to save the day again by putting his sword at my throat and take Olivia to the demigod camp. There was that one girl who was troublesome. She always keeps on talking back and wouldn't stay down. She was the daughter of Zeus and I hate her the most. I asked the three girls to meet me in the school hallway after school, so I can kill them and," Tartarus interrupted Alexis

"YOU WANT TO DO WHAT?" Tartarus screamed

"I want to kill them." She said

"No, That's was not the plan to kill them. We'll kill them after all of demigods and gods are destroyed. I gave you simple instructions. Something so simple and you can't even do that." Tartarus grumbled

"B-But my lord let me explain." She stuttered

"NO! I'll NOT LET YOU EXPLAIN. YOU FAILED ME, SO NOW I'M GOING TO HAVE SOMEONE DO YOUR JOB. YOUR JOB WAS TO BRING THOSE THREE TO TARTARUS NOT KILL THEM!" Tartarus screamed, "Just go and think about what you have done."

Alexis left the Tartarus chamber while muttering about something.

"How are we going to do the plan now? Since that stupid fool messes up your plan." An Arai said

"We should start the plan now without those three demigods. Now, I want the Arai, Karpov, Empousa, Lamia, Manticore, the three gorgons, Nemean lion, two of the giants and titans, and Scylla to attack Camp Jupiter. I need three of the giants and titans, Minotaur, Typhoon, Pit scorpion, Python, Geryon, Arachne, Chimera, Ladon, Kampe, Sphinx, Echidna, Nanette, and Euryale to attack Camp half-blood. I know all of you want to have revenge on Percy Jackson. All of the sea monsters I need you to go with Pontas and Oceanus to destroy Poseidon. Gaea, Kronos, and I are going to attack Olympus with Uranus.

I need some monsters to go find all the demigods that don't know who their godly parents and kill them now." Tartarus announced

"Why do you want us to kill the demigods in the mortal world?" A cyclops asked

"Think about it. Where do the satyrs take the demigods when they found them?" Tartarus asked

The monster suddenly realized what would happen if a satyr found a demigod.

"Exactly, they'll take them to Camp half-blood or Lupa will send to Camp Jupiter. So, if you kill all of them then the camps won't have any backup and we can finally destroy the demigods. Haha!"

Tartarus laughed evilly

The gods are so doomed. ( I almost feel bad for them. Almost)

"Plus, the gods don't care about their children anyway. Their ignorance would be their downfall." Tartarus said

All of the monsters laughed, growled, or Shriek in delight. Everything would be the way it was before the gods ruined everything a billons years ago.

No demigods, no gods, no more worrying about Percy Jackson killing them every single time, they will laughing when they hear the demigods screams.

Watch out! Gods your demise will happen very soon.

Welcome to the end of the world part one

Haha haha

_**To be continued...**_

**Sasha: WOW, I'm so scared boohoo**

**A/n: the end of the world is near**

**Sasha: We'll survive I'm sure. There's no way Isabella, Olivia and I are going to join Tartarus.**

**A/n: I doubt that**

**Sasha: Doubt me all you want, but we'll win the battle. Go Demigods**

**A/n: I thought you hate being a demigod**

**Sasha: Leave me alone**

**A/n: See you guys in the next chapter. Who do you think will win? Is it the monsters or demigods? ( I voted for the villains.)**

**Sasha: I vote for the heroes**

**Goodbye!**


	10. 10

A/n: We're back again and now it's time to continue where the story left off.

Sasha: I'm still mad at you for telling my secret to them.

A/n: Now, you'll have to tell them to Thalia now.

Sasha: What, I am not ready

A/n: Oops!

Enjoy!

...

Thalia's POV

When Sasha left, I started to run after her. I keep on calling her name over and over, but she kept on running.

"Sasha,"

"Sasha, can you please slow down?"

I kept on running after her until she headed to the woods. I followed her into the woods.

I wonder why she's running into the woods. There are monsters everywhere and one of them can attack her and eat her for their dinner. Shoot, I forget to bring my bow and arrow.

Luckily, I brought my dagger just in case. Sasha headed inside a strange cave. Weird, where did that cave come from. It wasn't here before. I went inside only to find Sasha on the floor hugging her knees. I think she's probably sleeping or crying.

So, the only thing I did I sat beside her and lay down on her shoulder which probably waked her up.

"Thalia, what are you doing here?" Sasha asked

"I was following you Since you ran off from the camp. Didn't you hear me or Chiron calling you?" I asked

"Yeah, I did. Just need to clear my head that's all." Sasha said

"Why did you run away? I understand that you hate your father. I hate my father too." I said

"I run away because I don't want to talk about my past. Its none of his business anyway, its mine." Sasha said angrily

"I don't like to talk about my past either, but I guess I have to tell someone because I can't keep it forever," I said sadly

"What happened? I promise I won't tell anyone." Sasha asked

I sighed and explained everything from Zeus abanding my mother, losing my brother, meeting Annabeth and luke, and turning into a pine tree.

"Why does Zeus always have to be such a jerk? I wish Tartarus would hurry up with his plan to kill our father." I heard Sasha mumbled

"What plan? Is there something that your not telling me?" I asked while folding my arms

What's Tartarus planning? I thought it was just a pit at first, but since Nico, Annabeth, Percy, and Isabella experience over there. I realized a few months ago after the giant war that it's more than just a pit. There is a primordial god that is ruthless and cruel like Gaea.

Whoever knew that the pit that was endless actually have a bottom? HaHa

"While you were capturing the blue team flag, I lost to Clarisse in a fight, so I went back to the unclaimed cabin to go to sleep because I was tired, and Tartarus started speaking to me. He told me about Gaea, Kronos, all of the giants, titans, monsters, and he is going to rise again to destroy the gods and demigods. He wants Isabella, Oliva, and me to join him. He wants me to kill you and Jason. He wants Olivia to kill Percy and Tyson. He wants Isabella to kill every demigod while smiling. Then, he'll kill Isabella in front of Nico and Hazel then kill them." she explained

"Did you join him?" I asked

I wouldn't want her to turn like Luke.

She shooked her head no. I sighed in relief.

"You should tell Chiron about this, Sasha," I said

"I know, I should tell him, but not right now," Sasha said

"Alright, you'll have to tell him sooner or later. Also, tomorrow I won't be at camp half-blood." I said

"What! Why?" She asked

"Don't you remember that I'm a hunter of Artemis? I have to go back to hunting, but I'll see you again someday." I said while standing up

"Oh, I almost forgot about that." She said

"Are you ready to go back to camp? Now that you calmed down." I asked

She stands up beside me

I'm guessing she is ready to go back

"Yeah, I'm ready, but I'm not telling them anything," She said

We went outside the cave and headed back to camp. While we were walking, Sasha told me about her past and the reason she hates our father.

I can mostly relate to Zeus being such a womanizer or something or a man-slut (Sorry). He doesn't treat women right and he needs to pay. If Hera Dumps him then I will be happy even though I don't like her, but she doesn't have to be cheated on so many times by that god. Cough cough Zeus cough cough

Also, she told me about her fear of thunder. No wonder I saw shiver when Zeus was thundering because he was angry.

I told her my fear of heights.

"It's weird that we have fears about our dad's domain, but we tend to hide it from everyone." She said

"I wish it was that easy because I had to ride Apollo van to camp half-blood and it ended up as a disaster," I said

"You rode Apollo sun chariot which was originally Helios chariot I think, but it's cool that rides his chariot that looks like a van." She said excitedly

"Thanks, But I drove terribly and crashed into the water," I said while laughing

We reached Camp half-blood and there were a lot of people surrounding us.

"Thalia and Sasha where have you two been? We were having a search party to find you two, but we couldn't." Chiron asked

Sasha and I looked at each other then looked back at the demigods and creatures

"It's my fault Chiron. I should've just stayed instead of running off. Thalia was looking for me and found me in a deeper part of the woods." Sasha said

I thought she was going to tell him the truth not lie about it, but she wanted to keep the cave a secret between the two of us.

"Is that true Thalia?" Chiron asked

I nodded when I was actually lying.

I never lied to him because he was a father figure to the entire camp. He's like our second father. Since most of our fathers don't care well except Poseidon. He cares about Percy but not enough though.

"Are you sure? That you found her in the woods or are you lying to me?" Chiron asked suspiciously

I nodded

"Alright, the campfire is over now I need all of you to head to your cabins please," Chiron said

Everyone went to their cabins.

Jason, Sasha, and I headed to the Zeus cabin which I'm leaving soon.

Once we head inside I started packing my stuff

"Good luck Thalia," Jason said

"Don't die even though we just met," Sasha said

"Don't die either Jason and Sasha. I'll be back soon. Goodbye," I said

We waved each other bye and I walked out of the camp with the hunters.

"Alright Girls, What monster do we have to hunt today," I asked

"It took you this long to get ready Thalia, but we have to hunt a Nosoi," Talia said

"Okay, let's go get us a Nosoi."

We went on our way to hunt a Nosoi.

To be continued...

Sasha: You are so going to pay for this.

A/n: Did you guys enjoyed the chapter?

Sasha: Goodbye


	11. 11

**(I would like to thank csdaines for this idea.)**

A/n: I'm back again and I have important news to tell you. There's going to be a prophecy about another war.

Sasha: I thought they were done with prophecies since the giants war was over.

A/n: Nope, the war is just about to begin. Ladies and gentlemen may I present you "Not Another Prophecy"

Sasha: Enjoy!

...

Sasha POV

Once, Thalia left. I was a little disappointed. I just met these two and now she have to go. What if Jason leave me alone too? I'll have to be stuck with looking at my fathers statute for all eternity or not. I want my dad to meet his demise, but I don't want Tartarus to destroy him either.

I wonder what will happen if Tartarus win. What will happen to all of the mortals? Will they be crushed or something like a zillion years ago? I don't know.

"So, Sasha. What happened when you started to ran away?" Jason asked

I don't want to say anything to him, not right now. I refuse

I looked away from him

"Come on, You can talk to me about it. I promise I won't judge." Jason said while putting his on my shoulder

I shrugged my shoulders to get his hand off me.

"I don't want to talk about anything." I said hoping he will let it go.

Thankfully he did

"Alright, when your ready to talk about it, I'll be waiting." He said and headed to his bed.

"I think it's past our curfew. So, I'm going to get some shut eye. See you in the morning." Jason said while laying on his bed

I don't want him to close his eyes yet. I need to know something.

"Jason," I called

"Yeah," He said

"Are you going back to Camp Jupiter?" I asked

"I am going back to Camp Jupiter to see Hazel, Frank, and Reyna again. Why?" He asked

Um...

"Just asking." I said

"Oh ok,"

Jason shut eyelids and went to sleep. But I didn't want to go to sleep yet. I'm having trouble thinking about Tartarus plan and deciding if I should tell Chiron or not.

I want to just go to the strawberry fields and pick a flower to do the Should I tell him or Should I not, but no the harpies will probably kill me. So, I went back to sleep.

Little did I know that tomorrow morning Something bad is going to happen.

Next Morning 

I woke up to the sound of Dionysus using his stupid Megaphone that I really need to break into pieces or just use it against him. I don't really care if he can turn me into anything, but justice needs to be served.

Dionysus was calling all the camp counselors, Isabella, Olivia, and me to the big house for a meeting. Also, he said something about Rachel we need you too or something. I wonder why though.

When I went inside, I saw Will, Travis, Clarisse, Percy, Leo, Katie, Jason, Clovis, Nico, Piper, Butch, Annabeth, Olivia, Isabella, and a red- haired girl. I'm going to guess that's Rachel then.

The counselors were talking about something random while I was sitting with my friends until Chiron or Dionysus tells us what is happening.

"Is there something wrong that makes us all want to come here?" I asked

"I don't know, but I'm thinking it's about my grandfather attempt to destroy the gods with all of the monsters." Isabella said

Olivia was surprised or shocked. I don't know because she had her mouth open.

"Tartarus is rising and you guys didn't tell me. I thought we were friends." Olivia huffed

"Sorry, I was about to, but I had to tell Chiron first." I said

"So, did you tell him." Olivia and Isabella asked at the same time

I shook my head no.

"Well, I guess you will have to tell me now because I'm curious." Olivia said

Me and Isabella explained everything about Tartarus talking to me, Uranus, Gaea, Oceanus, and Kronos are going to rise again to destroy the olympians with all of their children.

"It's crazy how are grandfathers are going to kill us all. I wonder why they decided to date our grandmothers. Then our grandmothers make out with the big three to make us. It's just ridiculous." Olivia said

"Maybe it was their plan all along. We all know that Uranus was a evil father to his children, Oceanus joined the titans and remained neutral, but his joining the dark side again, and Tartarus was just plain evil because he is the pit himself." Isabella said

"Omg guys you are a genius. The big three wasn't supposed to have anymore children. We weren't supposed to be born at all. What I'm thinking is they probably made a prophecy about the daughters of the big three joining them to kill the gods of Olympus or something." I said

We continued to talk about the subject, but Chiron interrupted us.

"I'm assuming all of you are curious about why your here." Chiron asked

"Yes we are. You keep on telling us something bad is going to happen, but you never explained what is going to happen." Clarisse said

The counselors are nodded in agreement.

"I know I did say something bad is going to happen. So that's why I brought you all here. I talked with the gods at Olympus and they told me that the monsters are attacking the children that haven't been brought to camp. They are dying rapidly and our saytrs are trying to find more, but they couldn't. Also, our allies from Camp Jupiter are being attacked by more monsters each day. The terrible news is Tartarus, Gaea, Uranus, and Kronos are rising again to destroy the gods." Chiron said

We were frozen. I was about to have a mental breakdown. It was like the world just stopped turning around. Nobody moved or make a sound. Everyone was completely silent. You could even hear a pin drop. The silence didn't last long though because everyone was closing their fists. Then chaos happened in the big house

Everyone was arguing. Talking about I thought we defeated Gaea and Kronos already. Or Why do they have to return? Or We were finally getting a break. Something like that I couldn't make out what they were saying because everyone was talking at the same time.

I was just still standing there and thinking about I was too late. I should've told Chiron once Tartarus finished talking to me.

"Everyone please remain calm." Chiron said

"How we are supposed to remain calm?" Jason asked

"Just calm down." Piper said. She was using her charmspeak

That made everyone calm down. Well not for that long, but enough for Chiron to continue talking.

"I know this is all lot to take in, but we need three people to go and stop them." Chiron said

I wonder who's going to be the three people that is going to stop them. Wait how we're going to stop is the most important question.

"How are the three people are gonna stop them?" Annabeth asked

"I don't know, but I hope they can figure it out." Chiron said

"Who's going to be three people that is going to stop them?" Nico asked

But, Rachel had a green mist surrounding her. It's like the oracle of Delphi is inside her somehow.

The daughters of the big three shall go east

To save the camp from endless destruction

You will meet a monster with so much disdain

And run away freely from your miserable pain

(A/n: I'm not good at writing prophecies.)

Great, that answered Nico's question.

The demigods who are the daughters of the big three is Isabella, me and Olivia.

"What! I just got here. I can't be going to a quest when I started to get used to it." I said

"You will have to go and this time you three will be leaving right now." Chiron said

The counselors were surprised at first, but relaxed.

"I don't know how to explain it, but you can't trick or try to change a prophecy. You have to let it play it out." Percy said

"What happens if we failed?" Olivia asked

"Then the gods are doomed." Leo said," which won't happen because you girls got this in the bag."

In the bag. Umm I don't think so.

"Our first quest. We are having our first quest." Isabella muttered

"Alright Girls, I have your emergency bag of supplies right here. The meeting is now over." Chiron said while giving us our bags.

Everyone wished us good luck on our quest and left the big house.

"Good luck girls and may the gods protect you from harm." Chiron said

Me and my friends went outside of the camp border to head east.

"We're going to die." I said

"Yep, we are about to die." Isabella said

"We are, but as long as I have my girls with me then we'll be just fine." Olivia said

"Thanks for the positive talk Olivia. We really needed that." I said

"Happy to help." Olivia said

"Sorry to ruin our friendship moment, but how are we going to go east." Isabella asked

"We should probably have a compass in our bag or probably wait until the sun set since it set on the east side." I said while looking inside the bag for a compass.

"Eureka! I have found a compass." I exclaimed

"Nobody say eureka anymore." Olivia said

"Oh shut up!" I said

"Whatever and lets go east please." Isabella said

We used the compass and to go east. I hope we will survive and stop our grandfathers from destroying our fathers.

To be continued...

A/n: I finally did it. I made my first prophecy.

Sasha: Blah Blah Blah

A/n: You are going on your first quest for the first time in forever with your friends. I can't wait to see what happens next.

Sasha: But are you the one writing it.

A/n: Yes and I can't wait to write the next chapter. It's going to be in our villains point of view. Go villains

Sasha: For the last time. The demigods are going to defeat the monsters.

A/n: talk to the hand. Anyway, see you at the next chapter.

Goodbye


	12. 12

A/n: May contain spoilers from House of Hades if you haven't read it yet. Sorry!

Sasha: Well, this chapter is going to be about Tartarus starting his evil plan into motion.

A/n: Don't worry it will be in our heroes POV too.

Sasha: Which is why the heroes will win. Everyone knows the heroes always win.

A/n: Whatever I'm sick and tired of talking to you about this, but hope you readers enjoy the chapter.

...

Tartarus POV

Yes, it's time to start my malicious plan. The gods won't know what hit them. AHAHA!

"My fellow servants whose ready to destroy the demigods." I said with terror in my voice.

My children growled in agreement or shouted yes.

Either way, I pointed the monsters to the doors of death again, so they can destroy Camp Jupiter. Most of the monsters in the surface are killing the unclaimed demigods and attacking that indolent camp.

Oh, you didn't know that I took the doors of death. You thought that the seven closed the doors. Well it's true they closed it, but I opened them again.

It was simple. I wish I can tell you how, but I cannot do that. Sorry Not Sorry

I have to wait for a few more minutes until my beloved wife Gaea wake up from her slumber.

They better watch out for us. Once I have gotten to my full form, Kronos is put back together again, Uranus is in his terra form, have Pontas join me, and Gaea awakened. Then we will be unstoppable.

All of the monsters are going inside the elevator which I made it a bit bigger. Since waiting in line was such a bore and taking a long time.

I'm still a part of the pit, but pretty soon I'll get out to destroy those gods. Mark my words. I will not fail in my attempt to destroy my step grandchildren like Gaea and Kronos who already failed.

Isabella POV

I think we are going to fail our quest because we are walking too slow when Tartarus like probably killed all of the unclaimed demigods who are still living their normal lives by now.

"Don't worry guys. Nothing is bad is going to happen to us. I hope we head east without any problems." Olivia said

I want to say don't jinx it because they are always going to be monsters hunting us, but I said something else

"Why are we heading east? What are we going to find there? The prophecy is so confusing." I said

"Tell me about it. What monster are we going to find that is in pain? Almost every monster is evil and cruel." Sasha said

Olivia gasped

Oh great here we go again. She tends to that whenever someone is biased about creatures from the ocean.

"Are you saying that Tyson is evil? So, you are saying that Monsters are supposed to be cruel and only eat demigods. Hmph!" Olivia said angrily and folded her hands

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean they are good monsters and bad ones, but mostly bad ones from Tartarus. How can we find a good one?" Sasha asked

"I don't know. So, can we stop arguing and just go." I said

"Fine," they said

We continued walking and walking east. We are still in the woods. I wish we were in the road already.

"I'm so tired. Can we just shadow travel somewhere then continue walking east? Sorry Isabella, but I'm tired of staying in the woods for too long." Olivia said

Should I do it. I barely have the energy to do it, but then again it is a emergency.

"Please can we shadow travel." Sasha said

"Alright, Fine. But I'm not going to be shadow traveling all across the world when you said you're tired. I'm only shadow traveling when it's an emergency not for your personal gain understand." I said sternly

"Yeah Yeah we get it." Sasha said excitingly

"She's serious. Once, she turned to shadow after traveling across the world and getting tired at the same time." Olivia said

"Oh, I thought you were joking." Sasha said

"I forgive you, let's go." I said while bringing my hands out in front of me.

Their hands intersected with my hands and I closed my eyes. Then shadowed travel to a different place.

"You guys can open your eyes now." I said

Olivia and Sasha opened their eyes and were shocked

"Where are we?" Olivia asked

"I never seen this place before." Sasha said

I shrugged my shoulders. Where in the world are we?

"So, are we going to continue heading east." I said, " or keep looking around the strange place."

They continued walking east, I guess they must have heard me.

I still feel a little woozy after that jump, but I'm perfectly fine.

So far, no monsters attacking which is completely fine with me.

Never mind, they were three monsters already there searching for someone or something.

"I smell demigods. They are extremely powerful. *sniff sniff sniff* They are extra tasty too. And they are right in front of us." A monster said. (I forgot which one) to her friends

""Yeah I smell them too sister." Another monster said

"I can't wait to kill them and stone their remains as a trophy." The last monster said

"Don't these three monsters look familiar to you guys," I asked

"What do you mean by that?" Sasha asked

"I can't see them closely, but they do look familiar." Olivia said

"We will finally get our revenge on Percy Jackson. How dare he sliced my head off?" The second monster said

I remember a myth in my mythology class about a Greek hero slicing the monster's head.

"Are you guys sure? They really do look familiar." I said

"Shhhhhhh! We need to hear them?" Olivia said

What were those three monsters that were sisters. The arai sisters or the fates

Or gorgon sisters.

Wait, that's the gorgon sisters. Euryale, Medusa, and Stheno.

How could I forget about them that Persus killed Medusa in the ancient times?

"Come out! Come out! where ever you are. We promise we won't hurt you. Trust us." Stheno said nicely

Sasha started to get out from our hiding spot. Why would she do that?

"Alright, I'm out. Let's get this over with already!" Sasha said

"What are you doing?" Olivia whispered

"I have a plan. Just go with it, Okay," Sasha said

I wanted say why, but Olivia went out of our hiding spot too.

I hope Sasha's plan works. I went out to face the gorgons.

"We're out. What do you want from us?" I said

"Oh nothing, just keep your eyes on me and prepare for a picture." Médusa said

"Close your eyes girls! Those are the gorgons." I said

Medusa took off her shades, after we close our eyes.

"Darn it. Stheno and Euryale make their eyes open. Do whatever you want them to make their eyes open? I'll deal with that the sea princess." Medusa shouted

I don't know what happened next, but I feel a snake trying to kiss me or something. So, I used my hand to get it off me.

Its hard fighting while closing my eyes.

Stheno POV

We tried to lure them out of their hiding spots which worked, but the downside was they closed their eyes.

Our plan is ruined. Because of Isabella.

I kept on using my snake hair to force her to open her eyes while scratching her with my sharp claws.

She keeps on dodging me. I'll say she has good reflexes for a granddaughter of Tartarus, but not good enough.

I kept on attacking until I finally scratched her leg. She whelped in pain, but still have her eyes closed.

Hmm... what can I do to make her eyes open.

Aww yes.

"Isabella dear, open your eyes. I have something for you." I said

"No, you don't. Stop lying!" Isabella said

Ugh! I want to kill her at this spot, but my sisters and I got strict orders from Tartarus to bring them to him alive.

Which is a trouble because Medusa wants to turn the three of them to Stone.

Then all of a sudden Isabella took out her sword and cut one of my snake hair.

I growled

She's making me so mad

"I'm being too nice with you, now it's time to play dirty haha. You shouldn't have done that." I said while smiling evilly

I used my tail and wrapped it around Isabella's body( I'm guessing my sisters did the same because they were tired of them dodging.) I used my little friends to bite her face off.

I was having fun making her suffer.

"Now!" A Daughter of Zeus said

What does she mean by now?

Isabella twisted her body and stabbed my tail with her sword.

That hurts. I unwrapped my tail and hold it, but it was too late. Isabella slashed me in the chest.

Darn it, but I'll be back. Mark my words I will return.

Sasha POV

I stabbed Euryale in the face and she hit the ground with a thud. Then she dissolved into golden dust like Stheno did.

Olivia on the other hand was having problems. So, Isabella and I stabbed Medusa stabbed her the back while Olivia swipe her sword to cut Medusa head off.

Medusa's body dissipated again

"What are we going to do with her head?" I asked

"I don't know." Olivia said

"Probably leave it here." Isabella suggested

That will be a good idea except somebody might take it.

"How about we take with us?" I asked

"Who's going to carry it? It will not be me." Olivia said

"Fine, I'll carry it, and put it in my backpack since no one will." Isabella said bitterly

Once, she finished. We continued walking east. I wonder what's happening at camp half-blood.

To be continued...

A/n: I really hate rushing so much.

Sasha: then why do you do it?

A/n: None of your business Sasha. Actually, why won't you do the disclaimer.

Sasha: But you said I was the narrator

A/n: Do it?

Sasha: Fine, Crazypony4 don't own the Percy Jackson series.

But, we hoped you enjoy this chapter

Tune in next time on Daughter of Zeus

Goodbye


	13. 13

Sasha: Oh no! They have risen again. What on earth shall we do?

A/n: Yep! Ladies and gentleman our villains have risen. You guys already know who they are and it's going to be on this chapter if you don't know.

Sasha: Alright, lets get this destruction started.

A/n: That doesn't make any sense.

Sasha: Whatever, lets just start the story already

Enjoy

...

Gaea POV

Ahahaha! I have awakened. Blast those insolent demigods for making go back to the earth. Now I'm gonna make them pay especially my grandchildren who sliced their father.

Kronos POV

Finally, I'm put back together again. Nothing can stop me now. I'll kill Percy Jackson and the gods. Get ready Zeus! Do you think I'm going to let you enjoy your rule over the mortal world? I don't think so.

Uranus POV

It's time to start destroying the gods. Oh how Gaea is going to be surprised to see me. It will just be me and Gaea together again and not that pit. I'm angry that Gaea has cheated on me but don't worry she will be mine pretty soon. I am awake and in my terrestrial form. The gods can enjoy their peace for now but it's time for war.

Oceanus POV

Welcome back readers! Did you miss me? No, I'm assuming that you probably forgot about me already. Okay! That's fine. But I'm joining the titans again. I'm tired of Poseidon getting the sea. I want to take over the world not just the deep sea. I wonder how will Percy feel if he found out that he's father is losing. Hmm...

Anyway, my sea monsters are attacking Poseidon's realm this instant. I'm going to be their really soon to take over his throne at Attica.

Tartarus POV

Well Well

I have good news. I'm in my terrestrial form and I am heading to Olympus now.

My granddaughter Isabella is already too late. Her friends and family are going to be dead soon then she will have no other choice but to join me. Sasha and Olivia better join my army too.

Do you really think that after the gods destruction that I'll let them be free? Nah

Uranus, Oceanus, and I made a plan to use them for the gods destruction then kill them. That's why they are born. We really care about them at all. They are just our pawns that we play in a chessboard.

Goodbye Demigods and mortals.

To be continued...

Sasha: Ah! Why did you write it so short? This was just getting interesting.

A/n: This chapter is about the villains rising and that's what I could come up with.

Sasha: Oh well! See you guys in the next chapter.

A/n: Goodnight Everybody


	14. 14

A/n: It's time for to know what's going on at our favorite demigod camps.

Sasha: Which one?

A/n: Both of them. Camp Jupiter and Camp half-blood.

Sasha: When are you gonna write about me and my friends meeting a monster that is all alone and sad?

A/n: I should write about that. Thanks for reminding me.

Sasha: Your welcome

A/n: You think I will let Sasha go on a mission with her friends alone. Think again.

Sasha: Wait What?

A/n: You will find out real soon.

Enjoy!

...

Camp Jupiter POV

Camp Jupiter is in a bad state right now. Since monsters are attacking more frequently than ever. We never get a break and some Roman demigods die. We don't even have to set up a funeral or a shroud for our comrades that have fallen.

Frank, Reyna, and Hazel are doing their best to keep the monsters away from New Rome, but some monster slip past them then there's a second line of defense to protect Camp Jupiter.

'Why are they are more monsters attacking us?' They thought. Their Roman parents haven't told them about Gaea awakening or Tartarus about to destroy the gods. When they really should?

( A/n: First time about writing Camp Jupiter. Rick Riordan should probably write about the Roman gods. It should probably be called "Jason Grace and the Roman Gods," )

Camp Half-blood POV

While Camp Jupiter is in a bad state, Camp half-blood is trying to prepare for war even though there is a lot monsters outside the border trying to break in. Some campers usually go out to destroy them but they keep reforming quickly. They didn't know that the doors of death is opened again.

"What are we supposed to do know?" Piper asked

"I don't know. Monsters keep on reforming." Jason said

"You don't think that someone opened the doors of death again." Leo asked

Percy and Annabeth groaned

"I guess I have to go to Tartarus again to close them again." Percy suggested

"Oh no you don't seaweed brain. Don't think you could go to Tartarus again without me?" Annabeth said

"There's no way I'll let you fall to that pit again." Nico said

The group of friends keep on fighting the monsters outside the border, but there's something wrong about the border. It's weakening like it's poisoned. Who could have poisoned Thalia's tree? Maybe it could be an Arai or Scythian draconian. Not sure?

The Minotaur entered the camp and was screaming and yelling. Clarisse used it's anger against him and kill it. The monster degenerate into golden dust except that it regenerate faster than anyone could have the time to blink.

So, Camp Half-blood is not doing so good.

Sasha POV

We are still heading east. It's a long long trip, but we saw a monster that is crying.

Weird.

"Hey do you guys see that monster crying over there?" I said

They looked at where I was pointing.

"We should help him or her." Olivia said

"I think so too. Maybe he/she got lost or abandoned." Isabella said

I don't trust that monster. What if he was taking advantage of us and kill us.

"But What if he/she is just pretending only to kill us?" I asked

"I don't think he can be pretending. He's hurt so, we should help him." Olivia said

"Plus, it does say that we would meet a monster with so much distain or did you forget about that." Isabella said

Umm

"I didn't forget about that. My mind was just distant that's all." I lied but the truth is I did forget about that.

I don't like admitting that I was wrong.

"Sure you didn't forget about that." Olivia said while looking at me skeptically.

"Yeah because I think you are using that as a excuse." Isabella said with a look

"Can we focus on the monster that is crying and not me?" I said really wanting to get out of this conversation.

"Fine!" They said

We walked up to the monster. The monster kind of looks like a fury or a harpie.

"Hey there! What's wrong are you okay?" I asked

The fury looked up and saw us.

"I'm sad. My brethren left me alone and I'm lost." It said

"How did you get lost?" Isabella asked

The fury explained how she got lost. I felt bad for her.

"Where were you heading?" Olivia asked

"I was about to go to Olympus. To talk to my sister Iris. Since we mostly met to talk about things." The fury said

"What's your name?" I asked

Probably should have asked the fury's name a few minutes ago.

"My name is Avery," The fury said

"Nice to meet you Avery! My name is Sasha." I said

"Ahem!" Olivia said

"Oh! These two are Olivia and Isabella. They are my friends. They have more experience of going on quests." I said

I don't know why I said that last part.

"Ok. So, can I join you guys. I don't want to be all alone." Avery said

"Sure you can come with us. We are heading east anyway." Olivia said

"But What about returning to New York to help Camp half-blood." I said

"Oh yeah that. Tartarus might be heading his way to Olympus right now." Isabella said

"We should go back." Olivia said, "Sorry Isabella, we'll need you to shadow travel us again."

"Or we can take the airplane back to New York." I suggested

"Your dad might probably blast out of the sky." Isabella said

Olivia nodded in agreement

"Then what should we take then. A boat?" I said

"There's no water or a place with boats." Olivia said

We kept on arguing about how we're going to reach Camp half-blood.

While Avery was covering her head.

"Can you stop arguing? It's not solving anything at all." Avery said

We stopped arguing in a instant. We all decided to go to train or a bus that will take us there instead.

We headed to the bus station and waited until it finally arrived.

It's going to be a long trip but I can wait. As long There's no monsters then I'm fine.

To be continued...

A/n: The story has five more chapters left until its completed.

Sasha: What!

A/n: Your story is about to end soon

Sasha: ok, I enjoyed being your co-Author

A/n: Your welcome

See you guys soon


	15. 15

A/n: Welcome to the end of the world part one. AHAHA!

Sasha: Oh gods.

A/n: Don't worry you will be back to fight in the battle real soon.

Sasha: Whew!

A/n: Let the battle begin

...

Third person POV

Tartarus, Gaea, Kronos, and Uranus are heading up to Olympus with their monstrous army. It might take them some time to reach there. If they get there then things might get ugly for the gods.

While the primordial gods and Titán are heading to Olympus, Oceanus has reached Poseidon domain.

"My dear children attack Atlantis, make sure nobody survives. Kill the mermaids!" Oceanus said

Poseidon came up from his palace and was angry. It was like Godzilla mad. Well not really. Poseidon was angry at Oceanus for attacking his palace.

Oceanus and Poseidon started fighting. It was a terrible battle since it destroyed half of the palace. Poseidon really needs to fix his kingdom after this.

Oh well, lets go to the underworld to see how Hades is doing. It looks like it's not going so great. The dead people at the fields of punishment had escaped and are attacking the Hades realm with the other monsters. The harpies betrayed Hades and joined Tartarus side. The people who lives in the isle of the bless and Elysium are now in fields of punishment. The underworld is in total chaos. Do you know who's controlling the army? I'll give you a few minutes to think about that.

2 minutes

1 minutes

59

58

57

56

55

54

53

52

51

50

49

48

47

46

45

44

43

42

41

40

39

38

37

36

35

34

33

32

31

30

29

28

27

26

25

24

23

22

21

20

19

18

17

16

15

14

13

12

11

10 seconds left for your answer

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

0

Times up! It was King Minos leading the army. It must be quite surprising for all of you.

Hades is trying to kill the monsters with his army. It's working except the monsters are not stupid. I guess they learned their lesson and probably planned their attacks.

On Olympus, the gods... The gods are I don't know. Probably frantic about their father Kronos is returning. Zeus tried to be calm, but he is hiding behind his throne. Who knew that the lord of the gods can be such a coward? At least the other gods have common sense. Ares already left to see some other war.

Athena already started to tell the other gods about the battle plan to be victorious. Hmm... what should I call this war? I know how about Primordial War. Since Gaea, Tartarus, Uranus, and Pontas are joining the battle. The gods won't stand a chance with them. Pontas is probably causing a flood to New Jersey.

At both of our camps, half of the campers are probably dead by now. There are still survivors that are fighting. The seven, Nico, Reyna, Gwen, and others are still alive. If only their was a way for the Roman demigods and Greek demigods to fight together again.

Oh wait they can. Some of them had traveled to Camp half-blood already. They are fighting alongside the Greeks now.

Now, back to the Daughters of the big three. Our heroes sort of destroyed the bus, but luckily no mortals got hurt. Your probably wondering how the bus got destroyed. An Arai was attacking the bus. The girls each had one curse after they killed the Arai. Avery helped too and she got a curse as well. The curse might wear off pretty soon, so the girls kept on moving.

"Stupid Arai, we were so close of not having a monster that is going to kill us in the bus." Sasha said

"Yeah, now we'll have to take another ride to reach New York. Any suggestions?" Olivia said

"Nope don't have none" Isabella said

"Zilch," Avery said

"Nope," Sasha said

"I guess are only options is to go to one of our fathers domain, but Poseidon might drown you guys." Olivia said sadly

"I don't want you guys to turn into the darkness." Isabella said

"Neither being blasted out of the sky by Zeus." Sasha said

"I have an idea why don't we do all three." Avery suggested

"All what?" Sasha, Isabella, and Olivia asked

"All three. We'll go fly a plane, ride a boat, and shadow travel." Avery said

"But," Isabella was interrupted by Avery

"No buts. We're going to do all three. I always wanted to go on all of them." Avery said

"We don't even have tickets for a plane ticket." Olivia said

"Who says we need a plane ticket? We can sneak inside the plane." Avery said, "I will just fly on the outside of the plane since no mortal will see me."

"Then why are going to use a boat or shadow travel?" Sasha asked

"I'm thinking she means that we're going to use a boat to ride the ocean to the United States in one country, use a plane to reach New York, and shadow travel to Camp half-blood or Olympus." Isabella said

Avery nodded her head

Who knew a monster could be so helpful?

"Oh ok," Olivia said

"So, Which plane is going to take us to America? Since we are in Russia." Sasha said

Russia? Oh yeah. When they shadow traveled they landed in Japan. Once the bus was destroyed they landed in Russia.

"I don't know but we'll figure something out." Avery said

The girls went to go to airport and sneak on a random plane that is going to take them to America. Hopefully Zeus won't blast Isabella and Olivia out of sky. Which is not going to happen because he's being a scaredy-cat and hiding behind his throne.

To be continued...

A/n: Haha! Zeus is a coward! Zeus is a coward! Zeus is a coward!

Sasha: Ok, Ok, Ok we get it. My father is a coward.

A/n: This story is making me crack up into giggles.

Sasha: Oh really, so you enjoy writing about Olympus downfall then.

A/n: Oh relax, The primordial gods might win or not. Plus, We have four chapters left of this story.

Sasha: I see you not wanting to tell who's going to win the war. Ok! I'll keep my mouth shut.

A/n: Thanks. See you readers at the next chapter.


	16. 16

-A/n: Welcome to the End of the World part 2

Sasha: Oh, pretty soon we'll see who will win, but not yet.

A/n: Yep, you'll see who will win pretty soon.

Sasha: let's continue with our adventure.

A/n: Enjoy!

...

Sasha POV

We are riding the airplane, my father's domain. The flight was not that bad. I was looking at my friends Isabella and Olivia to make sure that there still alive and not blown up. If my dad blows them up then he'll have a huge talk with me and it won't be a good one. I looked outside my window to see Avery flying beside the plane, which is good.

Everything is going according to plan. No monsters attacking or people disguised as monsters. We can finally have a ride that won't be destroyed by us.

"Girls are you excited about going back home to America?" I asked

"You mean back to where our grandfathers are going to destroy Olympus. Then maybe I am." Isabella said

"Isabella, don't be pessimistic. We are going to defeat them and finally be in peace." Olivia said

"I'm not being pessimistic. I was trying to be reasonable here. Our grandfathers are going to take over the world and we need to make this go faster. Sasha, can you make this plane go any faster?" Isabella said

"Okay, but if we go down then don't blame me," I said

I tried to control the wind to make this plane go faster. It wasn't working at first, but then the plane was going faster. I feel like I was going to puke.

"Alright, we would reach America really soon," Olivia said

"Yeah, but I think we are going so fast that I'm not sure I'll stand properly," Isabella said

A few hours later

"Passengers we would be landing shortly, so fasten your seatbelts." The pilot said

I looked outside my window and saw the land below. Thank the gods we're almost there. The plane started to go down and down till we hit the ground.

"Thank you for flying Norwegian airlines, please come again." The pilot said after we left the plane.

"Umm... We would not come again." I said

"Hey guys, How was the flight?" Avery asked

"We flew too fast because the plane was going slow," Olivia said

"No wonder," Avery said

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have to go back to camp half-blood," Isabella said

Jeez, Isabella really needs to relax. I wonder how Thalia and Jason are doing. I bet they are doing better than me.

Thalia POV

Killing the Nosoi was pretty tough. It was hard trying to kill them without getting infected by them. Two of the hunters were infected by them, so we had to retreat. More monsters were roaming around trying to look for more demigods to feast on. If I see Tartarus, I'll make sure to hit him where it hurts. I don't care if he's a primordial god. He's going to pay.

The hunters and I are attacking most of the monsters that are reaching Camp Half-blood. I hope Olivia, Sasha, and Isabella will be back soon.

Jason POV

The monsters had broken the barrier. Which is a bad thing? because most of the new campers can't fight yet and running away.

I would like to run away from the fight, but I can't leave my friends killing the monsters alone. Also, Piper might be extremely mad at me.

"Jason, would you please focus on killing the monsters instead of spacing out," Percy said

I snapped out of it and continued fighting. When this will end?

Olivia POV

"Okay, where are we?" I asked

"Probably in New Jersey," Avery said

"Yes, we are almost there," Sasha said

"Olivia, it's your turn to find us a boat," Isabella said

"If I find a dock with a lot of boats," I mumbled

Finding the docks was difficult, because of too many cities and pedestrians passing by. I thought New York was bad, but New Jersey is almost the same thing as New york.

We finally found a boat by the Ocean beach dock.

"Finally, we found a boat," I said

"Good, let's go!" Sasha said

We rode the boat and it might take a long time.

Avery POV

We're almost there to our destination. They can stop the primordial gods from terrorizing the gods and I can see the rest of my sisters again.

I wonder what the daughters of the big three are going to do after the war.

"So, before we go to defeat Tartarus. What are you three going to do after this war?" I asked

"Well, If we survive this battle, I'll thank Nico and Hazel for everything. Then, I'll just leave Camp half-blood forever. Since they won't need a freak like me infiltrating their camp. I want to live my mortal life and pretend I'm not a demigod who is a daughter of Hades and granddaughter of Tartarus." Isabella said

"I'll say goodbye to Percy. Then, go back to my mother and just be me. Not scared of anyone judging me or treating me like garbage. I always wanted to be normal and I might have that chance." Olivia said, "What about you? Sasha,"

"I'm going leave Camp half-blood first after I say thank you and goodbye to Thalia and Jason. I don't want to be reminded of my father. He may had sex with my mother to make me, but he wasn't really there for me at all. Then, I'm going to be a normal girl who only has to deal with mortal problems. It doesn't matter if I'm a demigod, I'm done with that." Sasha said

"I will surely miss the three of you. If you didn't find me all alone, I wasn't sure what I will do." I said

"No probs," Olivia said

"So, do you guys think we will win?" Isabella said

"Of course, we would win." Sasha said

"Yeah," I said

"Isabella, I know we win the battle and survive." Olivia said,"I think I could see land heading this way."

"Ok, I would like that I love you guys and please stay stafe and don't die especially you Isabella." Sasha said

"Aww, Come here." I said and pulled all of them into a group hug.

Once the boat reached land, we were suprised. New york is now the quietest city on earth.

Third person Pov

All of the titans, Giants, Primordials, and monsters had reached New York already. They were waiting for all of the demigods and three special demigods who are their grandchildren.

While they were waiting, they decided to crush some mortals, buildings, and vehicles to entertain them until their enemies get here.

Once all of the demigods are there including Olivia, Isabella, and Sasha.

Tartarus began to clap very slowly. *Clap* *Clap* *Clap* *Clap*

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?" Tartarus asked

"All of the demigods and creatures here to fight us." Gaea said," Even the Roman and Greek demigods side by side to defeat me again. It may work last time, but It work again."

"Your Right,Gaea. Because you have me and Tartarus with you this time." Uranus said

"Don't forget about the titans and the giants? Surprised to see me again Percy. It is I, Kronos, who reformed to gain my revenge on you." Kronos said

The older greek demigods from the Titan War were shocked to see that Kronos has risen again.

The roman and greek demigods were shocked to see that Gaea had risen again.

Annabeth,Nico, Percy, and Isabella were extremly shocked to see that Tartarus had risen.

Actually everyone was shocked to see their enemies again. The titans and Gaea were suprised to see Uranus again.

"Where are the gods? They should come out from their hiding spot and face us. I'm ready to take back my domain from Zeus." Uranus said

"Too bad, Posedion and Hades can't help him because Posedion have Pontas and Oceanus to deal with while the underworld is in havoc and Hades is fighting a titan and King Minos." Tartarus said

Excellent with the big three out of there way. Winning and destroying Olympus might not be a problem.

"Can you stop with all that talking and get on with the fighting?" Percy said

The monsters are enraged.

Its now a face off between good and evil.

The gods better come out and help their children or else this might end up as a blood bath.

Who will win the war?

The Demigods or the Primordials

Read the next chapter to find out.

to be continued...

A/n: This war is about to be finished.

Sasha: Really, I thought the war was just starting

A/n: It been started already. Just going to come off to a close on the next chapter.

Sasha: Is both of the teams are going to win?

A/n: I can't spoil it for you because it might spoil the readers. Sorry

Sasha: Fine,

The story has three more chapters left until completed,

So, We'll see you readers on the next chapter.

Bye


	17. Chapter 17

**A/n: So, I had decided to write a good and a bad ending to this story.**

**Sasha: What! **

**A/n Yep! I always wanted to write it, but here's my chance.**

**Sasha: Ok**

**A/n: Don't forget Sasha! You will have to say goodbye.**

**Sasha: I'll do that in the next chapter, plus I'm not ready to leave the readers yet. I just got attached to them.**

**A/n: Fine, you'll say your goodbye later, but it's time for good or bad endings. Yay!**  
**Enjoy **  
**...**  
**Bad Ending:**

**The gods had never come down from Olympus instead they were too busy arguing. **

**"Dad, we need to fight in the battle. Gaea and Kronos had risen again, along with Tartarus and Uranus. We need to fight with our children." Apollo said**

**"I said No! about a million times. We would not help our children. It's against the ancient laws to help our children. We would stay here and watch the battle from above." Zeus said, "After this battle, I'm still going to give you your punishment Apollo."**

**"Father, this is not wise to sacrifice our children like that. They have done many favors for us. If we stay here, then our children will be dead, and then your father might come to destroy us all!." Athena said**

**Zeus used his lighting bolt and it made a loud booming noise.**

**The gods jumped back for a second.**

**"WE WON'T HELP OUR CHILDREN! POSEIDON AND HADES ARE NOT THERE. SO WE WILL SIT AND WATCH. IF ANYONE WHO DARES TRY TO OPPOSE ME WILL END UP IN A TERRIBLE PUNISHMENT. UNDERSTAND!" Zeus screamed**

**All of the gods nodded even though some were angry at him. But, they didn't know that beneath them their children were losing. **

**The demigods charged and the monsters charged too.**

**The seven were attacking the titans and Percy was attacking Kronos, but Gaea was making it difficult for them to defeat them.**

**Sasha, Isabella, and Olivia went to attack their grandfathers, but Tartarus, Oceanus, and Uranus overpowered them.**

**"Isabella, join me, my dear grandchild. You'll get to have revenge on all those people who bullied, chained, and humiliate you. Join Me! You can get your revenge on Poseidon and Zeus who killed your family." Tartarus said**

**"I-I-I," Isabella stuttered but was intercepted by Sasha and Olivia**

**"No, don't join him. He's going to use you then kill you. We are your friends and we accept you for your flaws. Don't you want to be happy and finally be free." Olivia said**

**"But, All of those names they called me. All of the pain I had endured from them. My family was killed by your fathers." Isabella yelled starting to get angry**

**"I know what our fathers did wasn't right. They are Jerks, but you can't hold a grudge on them forever. They are gods, so we can't do anything about that." Sasha said**

**"I CAN'T DO NOTHING ABOUT IT. SO, YOU TWO WANT ME TO BE IN THE BACKGROUND JUST SO YOU TWO CAN FIND YOUR HAPPINESS. YOU WANT ME TO BE QUIET. NO! I'm NOT HIDING MY ANGER ANYMORE. You two are lucky that you still have your mothers while I have no one." Isabella screamed in anger**

**Sasha wished she could take that back, but it's too late. They are going to lose their best friend to that Monster.**

**Tartarus was smiling evilly. His plan is working perfectly.**

**"If you guys don't care about my feelings then I'm Joining you Tartarus," Isabella said**

**Sasha and Oliva gasped**

**"Welcome to the Dark side, Isabella. Let us go and destroy the your enemies. Shall we?" Tartarus said**

**"Yes, grandfather," Isabella said then shadowed travel to Camp Half-blood**

**"Look at that! I warned you Sasha and you failed to save your friend. Say goodbye!" Tartarus turned to Oceanus and Uranus," You two make sure that you force your two granddaughters to Join you." **

**Tartarus left and joined Isabella.**

**"I can't believe we lost her to Tartarus," Olivia said**

**"It's my fault that I made her angry," Sasha said**

**"Of course it's your fault. You two have been bad friends to her. Don't you want to make up for it by killing your fathers?" Oceanus asked**

**"Yeah, since you both hate your fathers with a burning passion," Uranus said**

**"I won't join you," Olivia said**

**"I won't join you either," Sasha said**

**"Oh really, Where was Zeus when your mother was drunk and starting abusing you?" Uranus asked**

**"Umm.." Sasha tried to speak but closed her mouth**

**"Where was Poseidon when your stepfamily treated you like their slave whenever your mother is not home?" Oceanus asked**

**"It doesn't happen anymore," Olivia said**

**"Only because your mother did something to protect you from them. If it wasn't for helping her get rid of your stepfamily, you'll still be their pathetic slave. So, you owe me for helping your mother." Oceanus said**

**"Okay, I'll join you Oceanus," Olivia said looking defeated**

**Oceanus smiled and grabbed Olivia to take them to Poseidon's domain. With Olivia by his side, He can finally kill the lord of the sea god.**

**"Oh no! It looks like you are the only one left, Sasha. Join me to kill your father." Uranus said**

**"NO! I won't kill Zeus. I would never do that to him." Sasha said**

**"Fine, If you don't want to join me then maybe this would change your mind," Uranus said**

**He used the winds to grab Thalia and Jason Grace in front of Sasha tied up**

**"What are we doing here?" Thalia asked while trying to break free.**

**"Be quiet! you two. So, what will it be? Join me or See your Half-siblings killed." Uranus said**

**"Sasha, whatever you do. Don't join him." Jason said**

**"Yeah, don't join him. Our safety is not important, we can take him on our own." Thalia said**

**"Tick-Tock, Your times almost up. Make your mind up already." Uranus said**

**"Fine, I'll join you as long as you don't kill them," Sasha said**

**"Yeah! but I changed my mind. I decided to kill them anyway." Uranus said**

**"What! No" Sasha screamed, but Uranus already started to choke Thalia and Jason until they died.**

**(A/n: Please don't be mad that I killed them. I hate writing this more than you do. Don't worry this is the bad ending. I'll write the ending in a short summary instead. Thanks)**

**Sasha was crying that she lost her two siblings, but she stopped and continue with Uranus.**

**The monsters destroyed Camp Jupiter leaving it ruins. Tartarus and Isabella killed off every demigod and destroyed Camp Half-blood. Tartarus killed Isabella in front of Hazel and Nico. They were devasted and Tartarus killed them while they were mourning. Tartarus laughed evilly that the children of death are now dead. Hades is banished to Tartarus because the giant and titan had overpowered him and stabbed him many times with their spears. An underworld is now a dystopian place. **

**Gaea and Kronos had killed the seven while the titans, giants, and other monsters had destroyed all of the roman and greek demigods. The monsters cheered that they finally defeated Percy Jackson. They finally had their revenge.**

**Oceanus and Olivia went to Poseidon's palace. They banished him from his Palace and Oceanus killed Tyson in front of Olivia then killed her since he doesn't need her anymore. The ocean now belongs to him and Pontas. The children of the sea are now dead. **

**Uranus and Sasha went to Olympus and attacked the gods. The gods tried to defeat them, but since they were having problems. Uranus and Sasha defeated them and banished them to Tartarus. Uranus killed Sasha and ruled the sky once again. The children of the skies are now dead.**

**The primordials had won this war. Gaea went back to sleep since her children are ruling the world again. Tartarus went back to his domain to torture the gods. **

**THE END**

**...**

**Good Ending:**

**The gods had joined the battle with their children. After a few arguing, the gods had finally made Zeus let them join the battle. Even Hades and Poseidon joined the battle after defeating their invaders from taking over their domain.**

**Things were much easier. The seven had defeated all of the giants with their godly parents. Gaea was in a rage. All of the titans were dead and the giants. **

**The demigods were winning. Thank the gods. **

**Olivia, Tyson, Percy, and Poseidon defeated Oceanus and Pontas. Pontas and Oceanus went back to the deep part of the ocean. The seas had calmed down and it's not being crazy anymore.**

**Isabella, Hazel, Nico, and Hades defeated Tartarus. Tartarus went back to the pit in a rage. His plan to destroy the gods had failed like Gaea and Kronos. **

**Kronos had been sliced again by the big three and their children.**

**The seven defeated Gaea again and she went back to sleep on the earth again.**

**Sasha, Thalia, Jason, and Zeus defeated Uranus. Uranus went back to the skies to sleep. Oh well, he tried to seduce Gaea to become his wife had failed. She's still in love with that pit.**

**The demigods cheered in happiness. The primordial war is now over and they won.**

**They mourned for their comrades, siblings, and friends who had died during the war, but they kept smiling for them. The gods went back to Olympus happy that their children are safe and defeated the monsters. **

**At least, The gods say thank you for their hard work this time, but Zeus still thinks he deserves all the credit. Which made the demigods mad, but laughed after Sasha and Percy call him a drama king. **

**Things were looking bright for the demigods. The Romans went back to Camp Jupiter. While the Greeks went back to Camp Half-blood.**

**THE END**

**...**

**A/n: Now, its time for the girls goodbye.**

**Sasha: So, what was the true ending**

**A/n: It was the good ending duh!**

**Sasha: Goodbye Guys! This is my last time joining Crazypony4. Remember me**

**A/n: Soon it will be my Goodbye soon. **

**Two chapters left until it's done.**

**Bye**


	18. 18

-Congratulations! Everyone for reading my story, but it's time for me and my friends to say goodbye. Here we go!

Isabella POV

After winning the war, I went to the Hades cabin with Nico and Hazel.

"So, Isabella are you going to stay year-round or stay for the summer?" Nico asked

"Since I'm going back to Camp Jupiter with Frank and Nico is staying at Camp half-blood." Hazel said

"I'm not going to Camp half-blood again. I'm going to live my mortal life at school." I said

"Oh, so this is a goodbye then." Nico said

"Sorry, I don't feel like I belong here. I promise I would come to visit the both of you." I said

"I don't like saying goodbyes, but we will really miss you." Hazel said

Nico nodded

"I will miss you guys too. Thank you for being my family and helping me." I said while putting them into a hug. I know I don't like hugs but I really need to hug them once last time.

We hugged each other, then pulled away from each other.

"Please tell me you are not going to kill yourself anymore." Nico asked

"I won't, you don't have to tell me that all the time." I said

"But your half-sister Stella," I interrupted Nico

"Stella told you to make sure that I'm not being suicidal. I know. I'm getting better now thanks to you too and Olivia." I said

Nico and Hazel sighed

"Alright, Goodbye Isabella." They both Said

"Goodbye guys." I Said and walked away from cabin 13.

Olivia POV

I have to tell Percy and Tyson soon that I'm not staying.

"So, Olivia can't you believe that we won." Percy said happily

"Yeah, I'm happy that we won. It's not like I really did anything on that quest." I said

"Come on Olivia, where is our cheerful, optimistic girl." Tyson asked

"She is in there somewhere?" Percy asked

"Fine, I'm leaving Camp half-blood forever." I said

"Oh, I guess I'm going to be alone again." Percy said

"At least you will have Annabeth with you." Tyson said

"Yeah, you and her might get married and have children together. Since you are inseparable. I mean like come on practically everyone shipped Percabeth before I was here." I said while rolling my eyes

"Yeah," Percy said

"Have you asked Annabeth to marry you yet?" I asked

"But it's too early for that." Percy said

"Come on Percy, are you going to do it?" Tyson asked

"You better ask her to marry you by the time I get back to visit you." I said

"Okay, But I will miss you two." Percy said

"Don't worry about me? At least you still have Annabeth. You will forget me by the time and still remember Tyson." I said

"What?" Tyson asked

Too late, I already gave them a goodbye hug and kissed them on the cheek.

I waved them goodbye and ran away to where Isabella is.

Sasha POV

I went to the Zeus cabin and I already saw Jason and Thalia waiting for me. So I did what I always do. I ran to give them a hug.

"Whoa Sasha, no need to be too excited to see me again." Thalia said

"Welcome back, Sasha!" Jason Said

"So how was the quest?" Thalia asked

"It was not that bad, too many monsters, and we still haven't completed the last part of the prophecy yet. So, my quest is not completed yet." I said

"Okay," Jason said

"I'm sorry for telling you guys this, but I'm leaving camp half-blood forever." I said

Thalia nodded like she understands

"Oh, Why are you leaving?" Jason asked

"Umm Jason, isn't it obvious. I don't like the cabin and I don't want to be everyone's golden girl or the leader. I want to be normal and live as a mortal. I really hate Zeus since he's a jerk." I said

"Got it," Jason said " I'm leaving too, I have to go back and forth to finish making shrines for every god and goddess. I have to make sure all of the minor gods are known too."

"I'm sure you will do a good job brother." Thalia said

"Yeah you will. Your the right person for the job Jason. Maybe me and Thalia might help you when we come to visit you." I said

"Yeah that will help me out a lot thanks." Jason said

"I will really miss you guys." I said

"I will miss you too. Maybe we might crash to each other." Thalia said

"Good luck with the hunters, Thalia. Good luck with your mortal life, Sasha. I don't want the both of you guys to die." Jason said

"I don't want my baby brother to die on me either." Thalia said

"Me too." I said

We gave ourselves a big hug then we parted ways after we say goodbye.

I walked to the front of the Camp Half-blood sign where Isabella and Olivia at.

"You guys ready to leave this place." I asked

"Of course we're ready." Isabella said

"Okay, lets go." Olivia said

We walked out of Camp half-blood and look at it on last time.

"I'm sure going to miss Thalia and Jason though." I said

"I'm going to miss Percy and Tyson even though Percy could be oblivious sometimes." Olivia said

"I'm going to miss Nico and Hazel since they were ones who accepted me." Isabella said

"We accept you too. Don't you ever think you are inferior to us?" Olivia said

"Yeah, I don't want to put both of my only friends down. Plus, even though we are the daughters of the big three, it doesn't really matter. I'm happy that I met the two of you." I said

"I'm happy that I met the two of you too." Isabella said

"Me too." Olivia said

We turned away from Camp half-blood and walked away smiling. Even though we have a terrible past, but we have each other. One day, we'll just sit back and laugh at the pain we had endured. Since our past made the person we are today.

We shadow traveled back to Florida.

"You know Isabella you can come to live at my house since you don't have a family anymore." Olivia said

"I hope they don't give you up for adoption because some of the foster parents don't really care about the children except theirs." I said

"Thanks for the offer and reminder, but I'm good. I'm happy living with my old house. It helps me remember all of the good times that I have with my mom and half siblings. I know I might see the again." Isabella said

"So, What are we supposed to do now?" I asked

"Go to school." Olivia said

"Ugh! Not that school again. I'm tired of that place. Plus, we still have to deal with Mina and Tina since Alexis is in Tartarus now." Isabella said

"Oh well, we have to go anyway. We came to that school as insecure, depressed, and Outcasts but we are going back there as warriors." I said

"True." Olivia said

We went back to western high school but this time we were standing tall and strong.

We are no longer alone because we have each other from the bullies.

...

( The big three Prophecy)

The daughters of the big three shall go east

Olivia, Isabella, and Sasha went east which is Japan.

To save the camp from endless destruction

They saved the world with everyone's help from Tartarus.

You will meet a monster with so much disdain

They met Avery the fury who was upset that she was lost and her sisters leaved her alone.

And run away freely from your miserable pain

The girls are now free from their terrible past. Their past made them the person they are today.

...

Dear readers,

That's the end of my story. Actually this is the end of the big three story. I'll miss everyone especially you guys. It's been an honor being with Crazypony4 to narrate the story. I know Isabella and Olivia will feel the same way.

So, before I really leave, I want to say thank you and be yourselves. You guys are really awesome people.

Goodbye Readers!

Regards, Sasha Sphinx

A/n: Goodbye Sasha, Isabella, and Olivia. I will miss you guys too.

I have a question for you readers. Don't you feel like the characters are a part of you?

Please tell me your answers in the comments below if you want to.

I feel like my characters are a part of me.

See you in the next chapter because it's time for me to write my goodbye.


	19. 19

-You guys have completed The Daughters of the Big Three series. So, I wanted to say Thank you.

Thank you authors for inspiring me to write. Your stories are amazing and interesting too. Especially the ones who write about Percy Jackson Fan fictions.

Thank you readers for reading my stories. At first, I thought no one would read it because it was just for fun, but then I saw people liking it. So, I wanted to say thanks.

I have bad news. I'm not going to write Oc fanfics or write fanfics for a while. I don't know when I'm coming back, but I might be writing another story again.

I won't be deleting the stories though. So, if you have any questions about the stories you can message me or put them in the comments below. I would love to answer all of your questions.

Thank you and Goodbye


End file.
